Chuck vs The New Start
by ABchuckster
Summary: AU, after the 'Awesome' wedding, Bryce uploads the 2.0 and Sarah leaves with him. Instead of moping around, Chuck decided to take control of his life. What does the future have in store for our favorite couple?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1: I'm really sorry for the lack of updateson my other story, but I was so busy for the past few months that I couldn't even open my FF account. Now finally when I was going to post a chapter, stupid Trojan wiped out the hard drive along with 5 chapters. So it will take some time for that story to start again until then enjoy a new one.**

**A/N 2: I recently started reading post season 2 AU fics and just couldn't get enough of them .So I decided to put my writing skills to use. It will be a long multichapter storyline if you guys seem interested**.

Chapter 1 - Prologue

"No. No guns. No lies. Just us. Just like I've always wanted. I've recently come into a little bit of money. So, any place you want to go. Any place at all, as long as it's sunny with little umbrella drinks. What I'm getting at here is... Sarah Walker will you do me the honor of... taking a vacation with me?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, I'm leaving in the morning. The details are classified. But I'm working on the newIntersect project with Bryce," Sarah responded.

Chuck was totally heartbroken. Just when he could finally be with the one person he loved more than anything, she breaks all of his dreams. As the wedding went by, Chuck put on a fake smile for his sister's sake even though on the inside he felt anything but happy.

The next morning , he woke up at 8:00 to see off the newly married couple for their honeymoon in Milan courtesy of one Stephen J. Bartowski. Chuck had to put up the fake happiness mask although he wanted so much for Ellie to comfort him. _Atleast I have the Sar... Agent Walker to thank for for being able to hide my emotions from the one person who loves me the most_ he thought to himself.

After Ellie and Devon left for their honeymoon, Stephen decided to stay for a while to help his son cope with his loss. Casey was also staying for the time being until his new team was being constructed and he was to be shipped off to Afghanistan. The next few days went by with Chuck keeping himself locked in his home and eating cheese balls. Stephen was getting worried for his son and as much as Casey wouldn't admit it, he too had started to care a whole lot about Bartowski and it was eating away at him at seeing the only person that he could call a friend doing nothing with his life.

April 30, 2009

Echo Park, Burbank , L.A.

10:00

(Casa Casey, 3 days after the wedding)

Casey was sitting on his lounge chair enjoying his Cuban. Normally, he wouldn, t be thinking of the nerd, but the anxiety of waiting for his next assignment was really making his trigger finger itchyand that's when his thoughts inadvertently moved in the same direction again: _'I should have just killed the douchebag Larkin at the first chance I got, atleast then I wouldn't have had to be around those Mushy-Mushy lady feeings of Bartowskiand and maybe Walker would have finally given into her feelings for the mor.. _' even when sympathising with Chuck , he couldn't help but call him a moron. Just then, a knock came at his door and he got his sig sauer at the ready while be opened the door to meet Orion.

"Colonel, do you think we could talk for a minute?" Stephen was hesitant as if contemplating whether to actually talk or not.

"Ya Orion sure, come on in." Casey ushered him in and lowered his gun after closing the door behind him.

"Its Stephen, Colonel, and I wanted to talk to you about my son." Stephen sat down and Casey offered him a glass of Johnny Walker Black.

"Call me John," Casey said as he sat down next to Stephen giving his full attention to the guest.

"So what is this all about?" asked Casey though he already knew where this conversation was headed.

"Look John , I know that being a spy you don't talk about feelings and such but there is no one left to talk to and I don't know what to do anymore.I've tried everything to lift his spirits but Charles seems to have given up hope." Casey grunted at that knowing full well why Chuck's spirits were down.

"Walker really did him in didn't she?" Casey was half smirking and half sad although he didn't know if he was sad for the kid's current state or because he too was secretly vouching for the both of them.

"Was it really serious between those two, I mean I know that Charles loves her a lot but did agent Walker have feelings for him too?" Stephen knew how the spy world was and wouldn't surptise him if Sarah was just using his son's feelings to control him.

"For the last two years, they played the disgusting will they won't they game with Bartowski chasing after Walker and she pushing him away beacause of the whole Asset-Handler thing but everyone knew that they were in love. Hell even I thought that Walker was gonna stay here after Bartowski got the intersect removed."

"I didn't get the intersect out of Charles' head so he could go again on the five year self pity phase of his life. I have tried lifting his spirits and encouraging him to do something, but he won't pay heed to anything I say . And considering that you have been with him for the last two years of his life, would you help me John in getting him to move on with his life?" Stephen never wanted to ask of any favors from a spy but still, John seemed like the only person who could help him.

"Look, I want to help you because honestly, I feel like the kid deserves so much better than a buy more life. But I don't know what I can do to help. I'm not a talker like you Bartowskis." He demonstrated this by giving a grunt as usual.

"Oh believe me I know that. Charles told me all about your 'Growl and Grunt' language."

"Moron," Casey said under his breath.

"What was that, Colonel?" asked Orion in his authoritative voice.

"Oh no, nothing. "

"Look, at this point I would rather see my son as a Government analyst or even a spy than what he is now." With that Stephen left, leaving Casey to his thoughts.

May 1, 2009

Echo Park, Burbank, L.A.

16:00

(Casa Bartowski, 4 days after the wedding)

Next day, Casey went over to talk to Chuck's, who as usual was sitting on the couch in his Bathrobe eating cheese balls and not paying attention to what was showing on the television. Orion had gone out of town back to his cabin to continue his work on some research he was doing. The door was open so he entered without knocking.

"You know, someone could enter through this door and kill you in your cheesy stupor."

Startled, Chuck dropped the jar of Cheetos on the floor. "Damn, I got these just 2 days ago. And, by the way, its not like I have any government secrets in my head anymore, so who would come for me. Its not like I matter to anyone anymore," with this, Chuck slumped again onto the couch.

"Look Bartowski, we spies don't show feelingsor fall in love because feelings get us killed. Despite that, what Walker did was really stupid. You are a thousand times better than her boy-toy Larkin and if she left you to be with him, than Walker is no better."

"But I love her Casey. She is the only one for me. I need her in my life. I can't live without her." And with that , Casey could see that Chuck was on the verge of tears. _Damn you Walker, ughgh lady feelings for me too._

"Look numb nu…., Bartowski , she chose her career over you so that means she never had the same feelings for if you put up this wallowing phase any longer….." _Calm down Colonel , calm down._

"Now, you have served your country with honour and so as long as I am here, you are gonna come to the gym with me, and not drown yourself in self pity."

"But I don't feel like going out, and you know how much I hate gym and running and any physical activity in general."

"Look moron, from tomorrow onwards, I'm coming to get you at 6 for a mornig run and then we will hit a gym. Understood."

"Yes sir," Chuck replied sarcastically, although the conspiratorial grin on Casey's face made him gulp audibly.

"Oh boy."

May 7, 2009

Mexico City

19:30

Sarah Walker was standing near Bryce Larkin at attention in front of the computer screen which was showing General Beckman.

"Good work team, we got the intel we wanted and its sure to put The Ring behind in their objectives. You have a day to me at oh eight hundred on 9th. Beckman out." The screen went blank and Sarah started walking towards her room.

"Hey Sarah, want to celebrate the success of the mission?" asked Bryce as he put his arm over her shoulders to pull her closer. Sarah jerked him away instantly and glared. "No Bryce, we are not going to celebrate."

"Oh, c'mon Sarah, we are the Andersons. The best spy team." Bryce smirked and gave his version of a pathetic eyebrow dance that made Sarah miss Chuck's Bartowski Eyebrow Dance.

"We are through, the Anderson's ceased to exist a long time ago. We are just professional partners and nothing more." Sarah gave out a sigh as she knew what Bryce meant but she was no longer that girl. A certain nerd had changed her. And what a nerd he was…

"You have changed Sarah, I mean we not even have sex anymore." Bryce called out to her as she was closing his hotel room door.

_Its all about sex isn't it, every man that has ever wanted me has wanted my body and the only man who doesn't , who loves me for me and despite of the person I am and what do I do, I walk away and break his heart._

Sarah entered her hotel room and after closing the door, went on to change into one of Chuck's T-shirts that she had 'borrowed' during her sleepovers. As she went to bed, another conflict between angel Sarah and demon Sarah on either side of her and this time around, demon Sarah gave an argument that no one could deny._ You gave your happiness for the greater good, the greater good that could give a damn about you, and for what, what did you get Sam, you got nothing out of it , just loneliness and sorrow. _And like every other night , Sarah Walker sobbed herself to sleep taking comfort in Chuck's smell from his T-shirt and the dreams of a certain nerd.

May 11, 2009

Echo Park, Burbank, L.A.

06:35

(2 weeks after the wedding)

They had been following the routine for a total of 10 days and Casey could say that he was impressed, though Bartowski was not good to start with, he learned quickly and when he put his mind into something, he would always achieve it no matter what. His stamina had increased and he could now run 5 miles without fainting (a gold star in Chuck's book, '_work hard numbnuts' _in Casey's words) and Casey had even called for a one month vacation form General even though the next assignment had arrived. He had told the General that he needed a break after playing nerd-sitter for 2 years. _Yeah keep telling yourself that, maybe in a few years you'll believe it. _

"You know Bartowski, for a lanky nerd who hasn't ever run except for when his life is in danger, you are not half bad," said Casey between breaths.

"Yeah I can actually run on my legs for the last mile now instead of baby crawl, so yeah I'm good."

They both were running their last miles when Chuck spoke up. "Hey Casey, I was thinking that I know what I want to do with my life."

_Finally the moron gets it. _"So going to put that rusty Stanford degree of yours to some use, are you?"

They entered Casa Bartowski and Chuck went to the refridgerator to retrieve some sodas. "Well not exactly but I was thinking….." he seemed in deep thought as he retrieved the soad bottles.

_Yeah the genius is thinking now. God help us all._ He growled getting impatient. "Say what you want to and for heaven's sake, if you bring me another one of your grape sodas, I'm going to empty the can and make you eat it."

"Hey, they were Morgans' and yesterday morning we finished them all. Here," Chuck sat down on the sofa next to Casey and handed him a can and opened his own.

"I was thinking more along the lines of working for a government agency."

"Well we could use some good analysts and you have a lot of potential in….." Chuck interrupted him in the middle of his sentence, "No, no Casey, I was thinking more along the lines of a spy."

Casey spilled all of the soda he was drinking on the floor. "An agent, you want to be a freaking agent. If my memory serves me, you wanted out of this spy life for 2 years and now you want to be an agent." Casey grunted showing his disapproval at Chuck's statement. _What is the kid thinking? He is too innocent and naïve to become a spy._

"Come on Casey, I want to make a difference. I want to do something with my life. Not just become a software engineer and keep earning money. I want to take back the control of my life into my hands. I've finally come to terms that Sarah chose Bryce over me and I'm happy with that." Casey gave him a 'get serious' look.

"Okay, maybe I'm mot happy with that, but its time to move on. I don't want to get stuck at a BuyMore Nerd Herd again. I want to help people, save lives and have a purpose in life."

"Okay, Chuck, though I'm not happy with this, I'll talk t General Beckman about it."

"You called me Chuck, you never ever call me Chuck. See, I knew you loved me."

"Barrrrtowski," Casey growled and made a grab for Chuck but he was already going towards his bedroom.

"Thanks Casey. See yourself out. Love you too."

Casey just shook his head in disbelief, _you are learning kid, maybe there is hope for you after all._

May 13, 2009

Washington DC

20:00

Sarah was lying on her bed inside her apartment after another mission in which she had to take up all of the flirting and touching from 'government grade pigs' and act as if she was enjoying it. She hated this kind of missions in which she had to wear revealing dresses and act like a slut, though she was thankful t o Graham for supporting her in the beginning for not doing seduction missions regularly. She still stuck to that policy of hers, never sleeping with her marks and avoiding seduction missions whenever possible. She just always felt like puking whenever men eyed her up and down licking their lips as if they were undressing her in their minds and to rub salt on the wound she could do absolutely nothing about it. On top of that, her own partner was acting like a jerk even trying to get his hands all over her body and then she had to slap him and almost jeopardize the entire operation. She couldn't help it, she was not the same Sarah from 2 years ago, she had changed and for the better. That's when her thoughts started going in the direction in which she desperately wanted them not to go- Chuck. He was the first person who treated her like a woman and not a piece of meat. While other men's compiments were to get her into bed, Chuck's compliments were always genuine and spoken right from his heart. There were times when if Chuck had wanted, she would have just followed her to bed to do anything but he never even thought about that. Chuck's eyes always conveyed the message , _and how chocolaty brown his eyes were…_

Just when Sarah's brain had moved on to Chuck thoughts(her happy part as she liked to call it), her phone rang.

"Walker secure."

"Becman secure. Agent Walker, Agent Larkin told me that tonight you almost blew up the entire mission. May I have an explaination."

_Bryce, her partner but also the bane of her existence . Like she shouldn't have slapped him when his hands were moving to her ass when it wasn't actually needed for the cover ._

"Ma'am, with all due respect, if Agent Larkin just wants to get into my pants and keeps making continuous passes on me, than I can't be held up for my actions if I 'accidentally' damage the Intersect. Partner or not, agent Larkin has been acting like he is god after getting the intersect 2.0. Not anything like Chu…..Mr. Bartowski."

General Beckman actually smiled at that. During her stint as an agent, she herself had to face such situations. She thought that female CIA agents were the same so she actually felt proud that atleast one of them was standing up for herself.

"Very well Agent,just make sure you don't damage the intersect too much, he still needs to be fuctional you know. Beckman out."

_What the hell was that? Was Beckman actually smiling at the end _she thought.

May 18, 2009

Echo Park, Burbank L.A.

14:00

(Casa Casey)

Casey was pretty anxious as this was the day he was finally going to talk about Chuck to the General. He had been building up courage for the entire last week also examining Bartowski's training and how serious he actually was and from the looks of it , Chuck was pretty serious. So finally, he started up communication with the general.

"So, you are ready for your next assignment Colonel?" Beckman was to the point as usual.

"Actually ma'am its about Chuck."

Beckman's expressions changed from surprised to shocked to angered to intrigued to annoyed in a matter of seconds. "Colonel, I didn't know you two were on a first name basis."

Casey could see the smirk on the General's face and he immediately schooled his expression and straightened himself up. "Well, ma'am ac.. actually…."_numb nuts, making me a rambling idiot like himself ._

"Save it Colonel, I want to know what has Mr. Bartowski gotten into this time,don't tell me he has somehow found access to our intersect again."

"No ma'am, actually Bartowski wants to become an agent." Casey was waiting for the fireworks.

"You mean an analyst? He does realise that we offered him that position a while ago and he refused."

"Not an analyst, but a field operative." And here they come.

"John, are you out of your senses. You want to make Chuck Bartowski, the asset who screamed like a little girl every time he got in danger and who cannot hold a pistol without 'accidentally' shooting someone in the leg," Beckman was fuming all over. She already had to deal with arrogant agents, now she didn't want pansies in her Agency, it was only because of the fact that her star pupil was in attendance that she was even listening to him.

Casey knew that he was travelling on the knife's edge here, one wrong move and his career was over."Ma'am, he may not be the most appropriate candidate but he has proven his worth in Team Bartowski time and time again."

"So what is your opinion, Colonel?"

"Ma'am I believe with the proper training he can become one of the finest operatives for the Agency."

"So its decided then, you will be incharge of 's training when you two will be shipped off to Ft. Meade next week. And if you fail, then you 'Major Casey will be sent on the next assignment to Iceland. Beckman out." Casey cringed at the word Iceland. It stood for the worst assignments and most agents preferred suicide missions over them. _If Bartowski fails me now, I'll strangle the kid myself._ Now one person to talk about this before he called Bartowski.

Chuck was sitting in his house cleaning and cleaning and cleaning waiting anxiously for Casey to come tell him what happened with the General._ Will General agree with Casey and allow me a chance to become an agent? Will she even listen to Casey? What if she rejects the request, after all I've been sitting up on her ass for the last two years. What will I do then? Maybe become a software engineer? Go work at the buy more again? Become an analyst?..._his thinking was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"Bartowski, my residence now."

Chuck was utterly confused because didn't come to his house to tell him, _Ha lazy guy._

As he passed the courtyard, he could hear two voices coming from Casey's apartment. It couldn't be Beckman because both were males' and the other seemed familiar too. As he entered the door…

"Dad?!"

**A/N: So what do you think, should I abandon it or is their hope left….**

**See that button at the bottom, just press it and leave a review there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am free right now so I thought that I would give a quick update, and since noone has told me yet that I suck at writing and should quit, here I am continuing from the last chapter.**

**And here is the stuff that I hate the most- No, not angst, I hate action or more specifically writing action and missions. But since they are going to be an integral part of this story, I'll be writing them anyway.**

**Still this story won't just be guns and explosions. There will be comedy, romance, friendships, family and maybe some angst of my talking, now enjoy the chapter.**

**Oh I forgot to tell you one very important thing…. I don't own Chuck, cause if I did Chuck would be in its 8****th**** season by now.**

Chapter 2 - Baby steps

May 18, 2009

Echo Park, Burbank L.A.

14:00

"Dad?!"

"Hello Charles," Stephen was sitting on the couch in Casey's house talking to the Colonel and abruptly turned to meet him.

"But dad, you went back to your place 2 weeks ago and now you are here, leaving al your research to talk to who? Casey," Chuck was surprised to say the least but also a bit upset that his dad didn't even come to his house to meet him, and instead went straight to Casey's.

"Son, John here sent me an encrypted message to come meet him. I had asked him to keep me informed if you make some major decision, but Charles, I never thought you would want to become a spy of all things," Stephen knew what spy life did to people, how he and Mary had to abandon their kids so that they were from the adversities of the spy world. The heartbreak, the sorrow and all possible demons of the spy world had haunted his family in the past and he never wante the same faith for his son.

"First of all dad, how did Casey contact you? I mean you didn't even provide me with a way to contact you." The little bit of spy senses that Chuck had were tingling all over, _why is my dad here, is this some Orion business, but then he wouldn't talk about my decision to become a spy….. hey wait a minute, dad knows about my decision to become a spy, then Casey must have asked Beckman and….._

"Son it was an arrangement I made with the Colonel because I was worried about you and there was only him present here who could make up your mind to move on. Even though his help has made an already bad situation worse." Stephen glared at Casey and Casey got a bit scared , well as much scared as the gruff Colonel could become.

"Dad, its not Casey's fault , I asked him to talk the General. On that note, did Beckman give an answer Casey?" Chuck had gotten pretty tired of everyone trying to keep him out of the spy life, _I mean just because I'm afraid of needles, killing, blood, guns , knives, assasins, a grunting Colonel…_

"Yeah Bartowski it took some convincing but the General finally agreed to let me train you at Ft. Meade. We have to report in on 24th of May and then I will make a man out of you there."

"Yay!, I get to be a s.." on seeing Casey's glare Chuck 's excitement faded a bit and he whispered, "I mean yeah, I will be a spy."

Amidst the conversation, Stephen had been ignored so he decided to chime in. "So son, there is nothing I can do to change your mind is there?"

"I'm afraid not dad. I know that you are not happy but I have made a decision and I want you to support me as much as you can."

"I'll support you in any way I can son. So, you've worked your cover for going away for months ?"

"Yeah, I mean I'll just tell her that I gave an application in a company and they've invited me for training and John also followed me to Washington DC."

"Grrrr, whose to say you didn't follow me there , moron."

"Yeah good point. So, after leaving the buy more you applied in a company and got invited for training and I followed you to DC."

"Son, as far as I know Ellie, she will surely ask about Agent Walker's departure."

Chuck's face instantly fell as he tried to regain his composure , "Well, that's one thing I won't have to lie about. Sarah Walker left me to go with her ex."

"Hey Bartowski, just so you know, if you screw this up,two peoples' deaths will be upon you."

Chuck first thought that Casey was joking, but when he caught Casey's eyes, he had to ask, "What do you mean Casey?" though something inside him was telling him that its better if he doesn't know.

"Beckman told me if you mess this up , my career is all but if I become a civilian , the first thing I'll do is strangle you to death and then someone from the government will kill me for murder." Casey made a hand gesture of strangling and Chuck couldn't help but fell nervous and scared.

May 24, 2009

Virginia

21:00

It was supposed to be a simple in and out mission for Team Intersect. Enter as the Andersons' (a name Sarah still cringed at) , mingle with the guests at the Charity ball, and find the disc containing information about the whereabouts of ring agents. But as usual, Bryce decided to improvise and thought that he could seduce his way into the ring official's room through his wife and grab the disc. Of course, the plan would have worked if Bryce actually could seduce the wife without alerting thee security of the disappearance of the disc. _Apparently, the intersect didn't do any good to his pathetic seduction skills _Sarah chuckled inwardly at the thought. And so they were here, hiding in a room and down the hallway, about 8 ring agents were scanning all the rooms to find the disc.

"Nice work you did, Agent Larkin. Couldn't you let just a single mission go without improvising in some form," Sarah was cursing Bryce inwardly while checking the magazine in her S&W5906 while Bryce was doing the same with his Sig Sauer.

"Calm down Sarah, I got the disc didn't I?" Bryce said in his cool and arrogant style.

_Just when I think he can't get any more cocky, he does something that makes me want to shoot him in his noggin', the part of the brain that is left that is _she thought.

"The mission objective was to send back the disc to Langley for the analysts to crack it. Do you think the disc is going to get there all by itself?"

"Relax Walker, it's a piece of cake," and with that Bryce took his gun and hurried out the door down the hallway to where the ring agents were.

"Damn it Bryce, you may be the intersect but you are not invincible, abullet to the head can still end you,you know," but Sarah was speaking to thin air as he was already running in the enemy's direction so she followed suit to cover him up.

4 of the agents were in a room on the left side while the other 4 were on the right side. Bryce quickly entered the room on the left and started firing. Before anyone could realize what was happening, he had already put a bullet to 2 of the agents' heads. The remaining agents took cover behind the bed and started firing in Bryces' direction who was giving return fire. In the meantime, the 4 ring agents in the other room heard the firing and started moving towards the other room without as much as giving a glance in direction where the blonde agent was coming from.

Sarah was following Bryce and was going to tell him that they wolud wait outside either rooms and sooht the first few agents coming out to incline the odds a bit in their favor. But the _knucklehead _had to show off his intersect skills and enterred the room on his own. Sarah momentarily forgot anout the other room and started charging after him but suddenly froze in her place when she saw the 4 agents crossing rooms to where Bryce was present. She decided to go from behind and hoped that the surprise factor could help her take out as many enemies as possible before getting spotted.

Meanwhile in the room Bryce was firing shots after shots and even with the help of the intersect, there was no way he could penetrate a bed with bullets and shoot the people hiding behind it. As he was reaching his second and final mag, he heard footsteps coming into the room and immediately had to hide behind the table for cover as automatic machine gun firing was coming on his direction. But even with the intersect, a bullet penetrated his shoulder as he was crouching down and he winced in pain. _Where the hell is Sarah, the intersect is her top priority and she is nowhere nearby .What the hell!_

Sarah enterred the room firing twice in 2 agents' chests but she too had to hide outside the room when she found that they were wearing vests. The firing continued for a while but after the magazines emptied on both parties, Sarah retrieved her knives from her ankle holster and peeked inside the room. The agents were attaching a new magazine and there was a table turned over in one corner. _Probably Bryce._She knew that if she didn't act quickly , this could end very badly for Bryce so she enterred the room running towards the startled agents and threw a knife which penetrated the guts of one of them. She had earlier seen 2 men dead so there were 5 left now. Two of them were on the far side of the room out of bullets and not an instant threat. However, the other three were now alert, and two of them had retrieved a knife of their own while the third was getting his gun ready. Sarah sent a roundhouse to the nearest man with the gun sending the gun flying acroos the room and within reach of Bryce. This was followed by punch to the faceabd then a knee to the groin and the man doubled over in pain. The one with the knife although was a trained agent and was expertly dodging Sarah's punches and kicks and Sarah herself was having difficulty dodging his knife. The man leaned closer and his knife scraped Sarah's forearm but gave her the opprtunity to knee him in the solar plexus followed by an elbow to the jaw. The knife fell out of his hand and Sarah expertly caught it and stabbed him in the stomach. The last agent was nothing but a pushover as when he saw his partners dead, he threw his knife away, and put up his hands in surrender. Finally relieved Sarah looked around the room and found the remaining two agents dead from the suppressed glock she had sent Bryce's way and him half smirking, half grimacing while supporting himself by the wall.

"See I told you, piece of cake," Sarah rolled her eyes at the comment . _Jerk._

May 21 , 2009

Echo Park, Burbank L.A.

10:00

(Casa Bartowski)

Ellie had arrived on the 21st from her honeymoon and had immediately seen the change in her little brother's behaviour. The transformation from loving sister to Mama Bear took less than seconds as she finally realized that Sarah wasn't around and started bombarding Chuck with questions. Chuck was trying to delay telling Ellie for as long as he could but when she went all mommie on him, he couldn't hold it back any longer and blurted out that Sarah had left to be with her ex. At first, Ellie thought it was a joke and Sarah would come out of somewhere and say _Surprise!_ And started laughing but then she realized that Chuck was serious and her expression changed to one of anger and annoyance.

"That bitch, how could she be so cruel, I'm going to find her and cut her into pieces for hurting my little brother." Ellie was rushing out the door but Chuck grabbed her hand and forced her to turn and look at him.

"El, she made her choice and now she is happy. I was never enough for herand now she is with someone who is. I'm just happy that she is happy," Chuck was trying to muster up his best smile for Ellie and hopefully she accepted it.

"You should know Chuck that she is an idiot, any girl who leaves you for another person is an idiot, just like that Bitch Roberts was. And the worst thing is that you will go right back into that funk of self-pity now for 5 years," she said as she wrapped her arms around him, giving him an Ellie bear hug.

"No Ellie, this time I won't. I've finally decided to take back the control of life in my own hands and so, I applied for a software company with Casey and we got invited for training to DC. I will take about 6-8 months to complete the training and then hopefully we'll be posted in LA branch."

"Is that true John, this is not a story that my little bro is making right?" Ellie asked Casey who was standing near the kitchen drinking beer and taking in the sibling exchange.

There were only a few people in the world who could control John Casey and the Colonel wouldn't rebuff them and Ellie Woodcomb was one of them. So even if John wanted to lie he couldn't.

"Yes Ellie, its true. We are going on the 24th."

"Awesome bro," Devon chirped in, finally taking it all in.

May 24, 2009

Echo Park, Burbank, L.A.

08:00

As everybody said there goodbyes, Ellie was trying to come up with ways to stop her little brother from going. Its not that she wasn't happy, in fact she was the happiest person in attendance, but she just couldn't see her brother being so far away from her for so long. But when she saw that Chuck was determined to go, she just gave him a big hug sobbing into his chest. Everyone was misty eyed as hugs were exchanged and even Casey had to excuse himself because of his 'allergies'. At last, Ellie let Chuck go and caught Casey in a hug. It caught the NSA agent by surprise as he couldn't decide what to do with his hands while standing awkwardly.

Ellie then whispered into his ear,"you take good care of my brother John." Casey just nodded his head.

Stephen dropped them to LAX where there flight was scheduled to fly out in a while. As Chuck started going towards the entry checkpoint, Stephen stopped him.

"Son I am happy for you because I know that this is what you want. I am too old to continue to protect you but this is my best partner and this is yours now," said Stephen as he handed his wrist computer to his son.

"This is one of my greatest inventions. This wrist computer is the updated version of what you have seen before and is better than most supercomputers in the world. It has helped me for all of my spy life and it will help you too. It can hack into almost any database in the world and it also works with my own satellite."

Chuck was staring at it in awe admiring its beauty, his inner nerd threatening to explode when his head jerked up,"You have a satellite?"

"Yes ,and it is yours too. This baby will be with you at all times and you can make adjustments of your own using that genius brain of yours."

"Wow, thanks dad. Have you named it yet?"

"Nah, you name it as you like."

"So,its goobye then. See you soon dad."

"See you soon son."

May 25 , 2009

Ft. Meade, Operative Training Facility

21:00

Chuck was pretty tired and all the more excited at the prospect of staring a new chapter of his life. They had completed all formalities and after eating dinner, were finally settling down. They reached Chuck's room which was nothing more than a bed and a table and chair in the corner.

"Wow, Casey what a big room, are you sure I alone am going to be liviig here."

"Keep it in your pants Bartowski and give me that," said Caseyas he snatched the wrist computer from Chuck's grasp.

"Hey, I was just getting to the really cool parts buddy," Chuck whined as if he was in a candy store and was being denied any whick considering his nerdisms was probably true.

"Look moron, you can either continue making out with your toy or you can get some sleep while you can. You may not get any sleep or rest for the next few days," said Casey smirking as he went out of the room.

"Ha ha, very funny Casey,"_ he was joking right._

May 25 , 2009

Washington DC

21:30

General Beckman had given Team Intersect an indefinite holiday for as long as it took Agent Larkin to recover from the bullet wound, although he had been insisting that he was fine. Sarah was sitting in her apartment listening to the songs playlist Chuck had created for her a long time ago. He had picked his own favorites and Sarah liked each and every one of them. Listening to them gave her a soothing feeling as if Chuck was near her. _Where would Chuck be now? Maybe he would have started working for a software company and was making good progress in his life. And here was I, feeling lonely and crying herself to sleep almost every night taking comfort in Chuck's songs, his shirts and the charm bracelet he had given me. He loved me even though I am a monster. I really don't deserve such a great guy like him. _Every day she fought a war with herself on whether to cll him or not. She wanted to cll him but what would she say, when she couldn't do anything about the situation. _Oh god, my life is totally screwed up!_

**A/N: So that's it, the second chapter for you. Hopefully I did well with the action stuff. Next chapter , Chuck begins his training as a spy. For those of you wondering, no I won't be making Chuck a superspy who can fight off 50 men or walk through walls (oh superspies don't do that, my fault then, Mom's right too much sci-fi is getting to my senses). He will become the spy that he should be.**

**So just sit tight and enjoy the ride. Oh and the button at the bottom , the one saying Post Review, yeah click that one, you know you want to….**

P.S.: Oh by the way, if you guys know some cool names to give to the wrist computer, please write them in the review or PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all those who suggested a name for the wrist computer. I assure you that I will be using one of them. Now back to the story, thanks for all the reviews making me aware that there are people reading this and that my efforts are not in vain. Also thanks to all the reviewers who have said such good things about my story and given me suggestions.**

**This chapter will go through most of Chuck's training and there will be a certain redhead getting into the scheme of things (maybe)….**

**Anyways so onto the next chapter…..**

Chapter – 3 The Preparations

June 1 , 2009

Ft. Meade, Operative Training Facility

Carmichael's Room

5:00

Casey knocked on the door in haste, "Wake up Carmichael, we are going for the 5mile run."

After hearing no movement for another 2 minutes Casey got annoyed and barged in.

"Listen you moron, if you don't get your sorry ass out of the sheets and meet me outside in two minutes, I'm gonna shove my foot so far…." Chuck moaned at the noise and stirred in his bed.

"Casey… sore…. Can't…..move…" as he plopped his face again on the pillow.

"If you were not spending so much time with your girlfriend, you could have gotten some rest last night, but no you can't restrain yourself from dipping your chocolate in her peanut butter? "

"Hey you should let yourself relax sometimes too big guy, maybe Lisa can help you with that," said Chuck now fully awake and patting Lisa lying on his forearm.

"Listen nerd, I don't need your nerd toys or your stupid computer to spend time with. Betty and I spend enough time together with the paper targets at the range."

"By the way thanks for giving me Lisa back Casey, the things she can do…."

"Ya ya numb nuts, just stop drooling all over the bed and get out in two minutes or else…." Casey let the threat hang in the air as he started to open the door.

Chuck was putting on his T-shirt when he decided to play with the Colonel. "Or else what Casey, you are gonna barge in and remove the sheets to see whats' inside?" Chuck said with a playful smirk.

"You stupid moron, now I can't get that image out of my head,Grgrrr…. And for that your torture resistance training starts from today onwards." Then Casey said under his breath but loud enough for Chuck to hear him: "The real fun starts now," and he rushed out.

Chuck's mouth hung down as he suddenly became very nervous.

June 26, 2009

Casey had been supervising Chuck's training for a month and he had to say, the kid had what it took to be a spy. Chuck worked really hard in every class and the rest of the time, played games or something on his wrist computer Lisa. _Moron_. Of course, the idiot's charm worked wonders with government agents and 2-3 of his training partners had even shown interest in him, but Chuck rejected each and every one of them politely telling them that he wasn't ready for it. Whenever someone asked him about the reason he got all girly and sulking and locked himself up in his room, apparently eating away at his sorrows._Still hung up on Walker, I swear the next time I find Larkin and Walker, I'll personally put a bullet to the jerk's head and give Walker a piece of her mind or two. Wait a minute,why am I suddenly concerned about Chu… Bartwoski , his lady feelings got to me too…. Grrrr._

Casey was incharge of training Chuck on the use of firearms and armed combat. He had been teaching Chuck on each and everything regarding a gun and how to assemble/disassemble it, loading a mag , correct posture and all the technical stuff and Chuck had gotten bored by now.

"Oh c'mon Casey," seeing Casey glare Chuck quickly said, "I mean Colonel, I know how to assume the correct stance, just give me a magazine now."

_I've been trying to teach him for a month and the kid thinks he knows bastard._ "This is no game kid, you have to train harder than this and I'm the instructor here. You do as I say."

"Yes Colonel, but just let me try on one of those paper targets for real, I want to know how good," "humph" "or bad I'm doing." Casey grunted his acceptance and sent a paper target at 50 meters.

"OK agent, here's the mag. But if you misfire once, you obey my every command from now on."

Chuck put up his ear protection and took the perfect stance. He fired continuous shots and emptied the entire magazine on the target.

"Lets see what you got."

Casey brught back the paper target and had to say that it wasn't really bad for a someone who had accidentally shot a person on the leg when he handled a gun for the first time. Most shots were in the 7-9 arc while a few were even touching the bull's eye.

"Not bad for a rookie, agent. Now lets see what you can do with human targets," said Casey as he started moving in the direction where human targets were kept in the range.

"Human targets?" Chuck swallowed even though he wasn't eating anything.

"Yeah, got a problem with that, kid?"Casey set the targets up at 50 meters again.

"N..no problem," Chuck fidgeted a bit and then started firing shots at the human figurine. This time almost all of his targets missed some hitting the arms or legs while most missing the body completely.

"What the hell! 2 minutes ago you were hitting 8 or 9 on targets and now you can't even touch'em."

"I can't shoot people Casey, I just can't bring myself to shoot a live target."

_That's why he shouldn't have become a spy, moron is too moronic to kill people for the greater good._

"As good as you may be with computers kid, your girlfriend Lisa isn't going to save you when its comes to life or death. Its either you or the enemy. So you will have to kill one to save thousands."

"But I can't Casey, its just too hard, when I look at the target, I see a person who is about to die and someone who has a family like me. I just can't do it Casey." With that Chuck threw the gun at the table and started walking towards the door.

"You are not going out of here until I tell you to," Chuck stopped but didn't turn around. _I hate to do this Chuck but it's the only thing that can help._

"That's all you got, you can't be a spy like would Walker say if she was here, she would say that you are a big pussy who can't even fire a bullet. That's why she left Chuck, to be with someone who can be areal spy and not a pansy like y…." Casey didn't even get to finish the sentence as a knife went whizzing past him and hit dead center on the heart of the human target.

Chuck was standing near the table where throwing knives were put up for practice and he was practically fuming over as he looked at Casey and almost shouted out, "I'm not a pussy, I'm a spy and I am not like Agent Walker, I am better than her and he stormed out.

Casey looked back at the target with the knife protruding out of it and then at the door. _What the hell! The kids' got balls! _

Chuck was sitting in his room part sulking, part fuming part thinking and part staring off into the distance. _Was I not good enough for her, did Sarah leave me because she could not live with a fool like me. Okay then agent Walker, I'll prove it to you what I am capable of. Talking about what I am capable of, I didn't know I could throw a knife without twissting my wrist, nuch less hit the target spot-on with it. I mean yeah Sarah taught me how to use a….. Sar… _his thoughts were interrupted by Casey entering his room.

"What do you want, Colonel, coz I wont be apologizing for what I did earlier."

"Listen Carm…Chuck, the things I said were to get a rise out of you and I didn't mean anything out of it. Honest. I don't think in any way that you are a pussy." _Did I just say that. Damn you Bartowski….._

Chuck decided to take advantage of Casey's mild behaviour. "Aww Casey I'm hurt. You mean you didn't mean the part when you were saying that you loved me?"

Casey launched his hand towards Chuck's neck but hedodged at the last moment. "Grrr, Carmichael, I swear you say something like that again and I kill you in your sleep."

They sat in silence for a few minutes when Casey spoke up. "So what happened in there? One minute you can't shoot the target and the next you throw a knfe straight to the heart."

"I don't know Casey, its just I was angry. Angry at myself for not being upto the mark . Angry at you for making me fell worse. Angry at Agent Walker. I wanted to prove myself that I too can be a spy, I too can stand toe-to-toe with her. That I am not the girly scream giver who runs away at the first sign of danger and who she thought wasn't good enough for her. As for the accuracy of the throw, I don't know how I did that. I mean yes, she taught me how to throw a knife, but its just that my subconscious wanted to show that I can beat her at what she does best."

Casey was now drinking water and contemplating his words. "I guess that makes sense, but tell me moron," this time he landed a slap on the back of Chuck's head, "You can't shoot a person so how will you stab one for real?"

Chuck let out a sigh and bent back to half lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling answered, "I guess I'll just have to get used to being able to atleast killing someone if my life depended on it, or may be I'll find my way around it." Chuck winked at Casey and started to drift off when a hand started to drag him out.

"Who said you could rest, idiot , your torture resistance training starts now."

"Oh boy."

June 28 , 2009

Washington D.C.

20:00

(Sarah's apartment)

Sarah and Bryce were standing in front of the Television cum confrence computer and General Beckman was fuming over on the other side of the link.

"This is the second ally agent that has asked for a way out of your team, Agent Walker, what the hell is happening here?"

This had all started about a month Intersect needed a third member and Bryce had insisted that it be a female so as not to change the team , Sarah knew the real reason behind it, _the jerk just wants to get in someone's pants._So the agents were handpicked by Bryce and Sarah and both times he had chosen the ones that did seduction missions playing on the fact that Sarah didn't do working with the agent for a few days, Bryce just thought that he could demand anything out of them so he forced them to get in bed with him. Both times he was shot down and when he started using his superiority to influence their decision, both female spies just left the team.

"MA'am if Agent Larkin could just keep it in his pants and not sacre away the agents with his horrendous seduction skills, maybe we won't be without a third member every other week." Bryce was giving Sarah the evil eye but she simply didn't care.

"Because of your stunt agent Larkin, no agent wants in on the team from the CIA or the NSA. SO I'm looking for another agent from a dffernt agency and this time, keep it in your pants. Understood."

"Yes ma'am."

"Beckman out."

_Finally he got a word from the General, what a relief.I just wish he could be like Chuck and we could atleast be ….._and Sarah driftes into Chuck dreams as she closed the door upon Bryce's exit. _Maybe I could have asked the General about Chuck's wherabouts…and say what, "Hey General I really miss Chuck, can you tell me where he is." Yeah right. _

_Oh god , I miss you Chuck.I miss you so much._

September 28, 2009

Chuck had been training for the last four months and he had gotten good. Really Casey had to admit, when it came to technical stuff, the guy was a freakin' genius. Surveilance and Countersurveillance, Solving Puzzles, Creating tactics, Information Retrieval, Hacking into servers, no one could one up him. Even when it came to the more physical aspects of spying, Chuck wasn't doing too badly. His hand-to-hand combat skills were getting better, even matching those of Casey's. In a few sparring matches it was a draw in almost all of them. He still couldn't get himself to fire at a human target, but he could handle a knife very well almost making up for his lacck of shooting skills.

It was now time to report to General Beckman. The screen flicked on revealing the General sitting in her office.

"Report Colonel." General was right to the point.

"General, agent Carmichael is doing fairly good. He is the best when it comes to the technical aspects of spying and even when it comes to the other aspects, except for not using a gun he's good."

Beckman's eyebrow's arched up, "What kind of a spy is he if he can't even use a gun?"

"General, he can use a gun but he just can't hit a human target. But he is getting better and will be ready to use a gun or a knife if their arises a need to kill. The only problem is that he just can't quite get past the Infiltration and Inducement of Enemy Personnel class."

"You mean seduction school, but I've read the reports of Agent Carmichael seducing Sasha Banachek."

"its not that he can't seduce anyone General, its is more along the lines that his moral code of conduct won't allow him to seduce his mark. Whatever that means."

"So you mean to say that it's a pass from your side as to Mr. Bartowski becoming aspy," Beckman stared intently trying to decipher the truth in the Colonel's words.

"Yes ma'am."

"So we can cancel your trip to Iceland then Colonel. Beckman out." And Beckman 's mirking face vanished from the screen.

"Well that's a relief."

Suddenly all screens in the academy flicked open showing Casey in various types of compromising positions. Casey saw Chuck walking down the hallway grinning and playing with his computer.

"I swear Chuck, I'm gonna kill you," Casey growled as he ran after a running Chuck.

June 29 , 2009

Washington D.C.

09:00

Team Intersect was present in General's office as they were being introduced to the third member of their team by the General.

"Agent Walker, I believe you already know Agent Miller of the DEA."

"Carina….."

"Hey blondie."

**A/N: I know a short chapter but I won't be able to update the story for a while so this quickie for you.**

**I hope you don't think Chuck is a superspy now. I was really tempted to make him a kinfe wielding super spy like Agent Walker but its just not who he is, so imagine if you can,this is like the Chuck from season 5 though better trained and with Lisa. Think you can figure out what Lisa stands for, then type it in your review. I'll reveal the name in the next chapter. **

**Reviews are much appreciated….**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all your wonderful reviews I felt motivated enough to post a new chapter today despite running short of time. So here's another wonderful delight for you.**

**And Chuck gets some action in this chapter too. No not of that kind you jerks, get your head out of the gutter. Oh you weren't thinking anything, my bad then , come back there isn't anything happening there…**

Chapter - 4 Consequences

June 29, 2009

Washington DC

10:00

(Sarah's Apartment)

"So Walker, what happened to you and Chuckles?" Carina capped out as she was sipping a margarita while sitting on Sarah's couch while Sarah was changing in her room.

"What about Chuck and me?" Sarah asked as she came out dressed in a t-shirts and boy shorts.

"Oh c'mon Walker, don't give me shit about that. You two were an item and now you are not even with him."

_Yeah right, just what I need. Here I am having a hard time living without thinking about Chuck every second and just expect my friend to start asking all the questions about him and me._

"It was nothing Carina. He was analyst and after I completed my assignment, I left Burbank. There was never a Chuck and me." Sarah was hoping that Carina wouldn't catch her in her lie and just leave the matter untouched.

"First of all, he was no simple analyst or you and Casey wouldn't be with him providing protection all the time. But I guess that is code-word classified info so I leave it at that. But on the matter of Chuckles and you, you can't hide from me the fact that you were smitten by the geek a long time ago."

"Its nerd . And all of it was just a cover."

"Oh so that's what they call it these days, huh," said Carina smirking as she finished her margarita and poured another from the bottle on the table.

"Look Carina, can we change the subject now, please," Sarah was almost to the point of exploding and she didn't want to do that in front of anyone else, much less Carina.

"OK so have it your way then. But answer my question, you are not with Bryce, you are not with Chucky and you are not ….. can I give him an emegency computer repaircall next time I go to L.A.?" Carina said in a mischievious tone as she winked and ran past Sarah.

Sarah's jaw instantly dropped and she threw a cushion Carina's way and ran after her, "Don't you dare….."

October 19 , 2009

Ft. Meade, Operative Training Facility

09:00

Casey was standing at attention on front of the computer screen with the General reading some reports regarding Chuck's training.

"So Colonel, I believe that Agent Carmichael's training is now complete and he is ready to become a spy."

"Yes, ma'am we've got ourselves a good spy in Charles Carmichael," Casey was even showing a bit pride that his student Chuck had actually done great at the training and was ready to become a spy.

"But before it becomes official, there is still the matter of the red test at hand which I believe is crucial for an Agent like Carmichael who has been trained under special circumstances."

_Just what I feared, the kid may be a good spy but he has a heart of gold. Maybe he won't be able to kill some….._

"Colonel Casey, I asked something?"

"Yes ma'am," Casey answered flustered and immediately at attention.

"Do you think Carmichael's ready?"

"Ma'am, he's gotten around to finally being able to shoot human targets so yes,I believe he's ready."

"He better be, for his sake as well as yours. Beckman out."

"Roger that."

October 19 , 2009

Ft. Meade, Operative Training Facility

12:00

Dining hall

Casey and Chuck were sitting at a table eating there lunch while Casey was contemplating telling Chuck about the red test.

"Thinking about my red test, are you?" Chuck asked while doing some adjustments to his Logical Integrated Spyware Algorithm, lame name, just like you nerds, Casey had grunted when Chuck told him but Chuck had a warm place in his heart for the name, the first real thing she had shared with him, so LISA it was.

"How did you…." Casey started to ask shocked that someone had already told him about it when he was interrupted mid-sentence, "Really Casey, you thought I wouldn't figure that out by myself. I mean you already told me that my training is almost finished, so the red test is the next logical thing."

"So you ready to do it kid?" Casey grunted as he finally started to eat.

"I don't know, I mean I know that I need to do it to become a spy, but its just I get the feeling to throw up at the thought of ending someone's life. Well, I'll figure it out when the time comes."

"Huh," and they both resumed their eating.

That night, Chuck got an envelope in which information was given about the ring mole, CIA Agent Hunter Perry and where he was going to perform his test.

Chuck went to Casey who was already getting his equipment in gear for he was to accompany Chuck and evaluate his test.

"Hey Casey, you are coming right?" Chuck asked slightly nervous as he picked up his .40 S&W and tucked it in his waistband andalso strapped his throwing knives in his upper arm holster.

"Yes I will be monitoring you from a distance but you are on your own with this one. So better wera a vest and don't go playing around with your computer."Casey then grunted and walked out.

Chuck donning a vest followed him, "Hey Lisa is actually very helpful, but you would know that if you could use a computer."

At that Casey turned around and looked him right in the eyes, "Look moron you pull another stunt like last month with Lisa and you will become my own red test."

"But then who's lady feelings will you make fun of Casey, and who would understand all your grunts. Admit it you love me Casey."

Casey brought a hand to choke him but Chuck ducked under it and frowned, "Hey if you want all things Reegan that I found in the hidden databases of the NSA you better watch it big guy." Chuck played Casey with his last resort, one of the only few things he loved- Reegan the others being guns and Johnny Walker black.

Casey was almost drooling at hearing this as he just wanted to say 'Gimme gimme' but then he composed himself. "You'v got Reegan from old databases, Chuck?" his voice sounded actually soft which Chuck doubted was because of the bait he had just thrown in.

"Yes and if you promise not to kill me if I sometimes 'accidentally' make fun of you, I'll give them to you." Casey grunted a grunt which meant 'I don't like it but I'll do it.'

September 27 , 2009

Washington DC

20:00

Team Intersect plus Carina had been working well for the past few months but for some time, the intersect had been providing inaccurate intel. Sarah suspected that the intersect was doing something to Bryce's brain as he had become even more arrogant than usual but Bryce just passed it off as the intersect info being old. Along with that, Carina had been called back to the DEA for some major undercover drug operation and so the Team was back at Langley for Intersect update and to leave Carina.

Carina and Sarah even though being the closest of friends, kept up their spy masks during the goodbye in order to show no emotions. They were on the outside while Bryce was getting reintersected and awaiting Carina's transport.

"Hey blondie, do you ever think of living a normal life, a life away from the spy life, family, marriage, kids and all that?" Carina asked without looking up from her fashion magazine.

Sarah was surprised because of the sincerity in Casrina's words and did a double take. "What do you mean?" she asked the redhead.

"I mean you obviously are a good spy but I've seen at times that you have a look of longing in your eyes, like you are looking for something else," now Carina was up and looking into Sarah's saphire blues.

_Am I that bad of a spy that Carina can see right through me? She thought to herself._

"I know what oyu are thinking and don't sweat it. I'm just looking out for you. So tell me, do you have a prince charming in your mind?"

_Oh I do. He has brown curls, chocolaty brown eyes, a grin that makes me weak at the knees and oh that Eyebrow dance…._

"Hello earth to Sarah."

"Oh I was thinking something. And yes I had a dream guy but that ship sailed away long ago. Now all I have is my career and this is my life."

At that moent the transport vehicle arrived and Carina stood up, as she was enterring it she said over her shoulders, "Somehow I have an epiphany that your dream guy lives in Burbank."

_Oh youhave no idea….._

October 19 , 2009

Casey's van

21:00

"Okay Carmichael, this is it. I will be monitoring you from the van but you are going to be alone out there. Just keep in mind that you are doing this for the greater good. He may have a family, children, parents, sisters, but he chose this path and…."

"Thanl you very much Casey, but I think that's enough of telling me about his family and making it harder for me. You are a real buddy Casey," said Chuck as he exited the van.

"Oh I try,"he smirked as he thought_ atleast this will lighten your mood up a bit for lies ahead, kid._

Chuck was walking down the street to the pub where he was supposed to meet the target Hunter Perry who was under the assumption that he was meeting with a fellow ring agent and not a government one.

Chuck entered the restaurant and sat down on one of the stools and ordered something light . A Perry entered Chuck's hand went to his waistband but then he remembered that there were a lot of people inside so he couldn't kill him inside. Perry sat down beside him and ordered a drink but when he saw Chuck's face, his expression changed for the briefest of seconds. Either he had been tipped off or he knew the ring agent because he suddenly stood up and started running past Chuck out the door. Chuck followed him and ran behind him to the main street gun at the ready but then Perry just vanished. Chuck looked around but found no one. "Damn it," "Casey he knew I was coming, and now he's vanished into thin air,"he spoke into his mouthpiece but because of some diturbance he couldn't reach the Colonel.

Suddenly a kick landed on his hand throwing the gun out of his hands and about 20 feet away.

"What you thought you alone could take town an experienced ring agent like me?" Perry asked now his gun drawn at Chuck. In a swift move, Chuck brought out a knife and threw it at Perry's hand piercing it and drawing blood and he dropped the gun. "You bastard," Perry charged into Chuck pummeling him into the wall on the side. As the air left his lungs at the impact, Chuck managed to land a knee on his groin and Perry backed off now in pain. As he took deep breaths, Chuck thought that it would take Perry sometime to compose himself but when he looked up the mole was already running down the street and collided into a drunk.

"You mad motherrrrrrr…." The man slurred as Perry held him in a chokehold as Chuck approached bringing out a knife out of nowhere and outting it in touching distance on the guy's neck.

"Perry release the civillian or I'll shoot you," Chuck said aiming his .40 S&W at the agent.

"No agent, you stand down, or I'll slit his throat and you will be framed for getting a civilian killed." Perry said as he threatened and jammed the blade deeper into the gus's throat, drawing blood.

The man who was being held was half pleading half begging while Perry was just increasing knew that he had to do something and he couldn't drop the gun coz' there was no gurantee that the civilian would be an idea hit him.

He lowered his gun and said to the hostage, "Sorry about this pal." And then Chuck shot him shot him in the leg and the drunk cried in pain "Aah" and then collapsed to the ground. In an almost automatic reflex, Chuck pointed his gun and shot Perry in the head twice who now collapsed to the ground.

It then dawned on Chuck that he had taken a life now and he couldn't go back even if he wanted to. Admitted, he had saved a civilian and maybe thousands of others but was it really worth it. Then he heard someone saying something. It was Casey.

"Carmichael you alive, talk to me." Came Casey's voice from the earpiece with a hint of what, _concern._

"Yeah buddy I'm good. I just completed my red test and saved a civilian by shooting him in the leg. You should probably send an ambulance here, and if you can come pick me up."

Minutes later, Casey's van came up followed by an ambulance, in which both the lifeless body of Perry and also the shot drunk were loaded.

As he was driving, Casey saw that the killing was eating away at him. He was not good with word but he had to try. "Hey Chuck, you okay?" he asked with a bit of concern.

"Oh I'm fine, its just that the training, the being away from home and the killing I did is getting to me."

"You'll be fine." Chuck grunted at that and Caey almost laughed at hearing someone talking to him like that.

October 20 , 2009

Ft. Meade, Operative Training Facility

09:00

Casey was standing in front of the screen this time with Chuck by his side and giving his report to the General.

"So I believe that Charles Bartowski is now anNSA agent, congratulations Mr. Bartowski."

"Thank you ma'am," Chuck knew that he should be happy but he just was upset about killing someone and had contemplated all night on if he had become a killing machine or there was still some good left in him. By morning he had decided that he will refrain from killing someone from now onwards unless he absolutely had to.

"So Colonel, I believe you would want to work with Agent Carmichael," Beckman knew the answer already so she was just grilling her favorite agent.

"Yes ma'am I would like that," said Casey quickly assuming his hard exterior though on the inside he was really happy.

"So for your first mission, you will be travelling to Brazil and working with two CIA agents in helping them take down Augusto Gaez and busting his entire chain of command."

"General, I assumed that The Ring was our top priority and not some terrrist-for-hire likeGaez," Chuck quipped with his knowledge of the terrorist.

"Agent Carmichael, Gaez's organization 'the gentle hand' is one of the major financers of the ring, so in a way this will cripple the ring on so many fronts."

"Very well ma'am, so who are the agents we will be working with?" asked Chuck now curious.

"Colonel I believ you have heard about the CAT squad?" Chuck noticed that Casey's expression quickly changed from curiousness to a bit of fear and he grunted.

"Yes Colonel, I know that agent Walker was a part of it, and you will be working with Agents Zondra Rizzo and Amy Johnson."

**A/N: Ah, all the cats in a fanfic,either I'm really sick or I'm a genius. We'll see next time although I'm going for the former of the two. As always, rviews are much appreciated…..( I know I don't get around to replying the m but that's because I get barely enough tim to post a chapter, but you should know that I'm nuch grateful to each and everyone of you.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I know all you shippers think that I am taking a bit too much time to make Charah happen, but trust me there will be Charah goodness but all in due time.**

**About the cats, I've seen that only Carina has ever been in FFs but personally, I always liked Zondra's character and wished they'd explored her a bit more., coz I really love Sarah's character and Zondra is more like pre-Chuck milder version of Sarah. **

**And at last, you must be thinking, doesn't this story have a villain, every good story does. So I'll tell you something, this is the story about Charles Irving Bartowski, nerd extraordinaire and not about Superman, ;) and I do believe I've dropped a hint about the iconic villain somewhere within the text.**

**So onto this chapter….**

Chapter – 5 I'm allergic to cats

October , 24 , 2009

Galeão International Airport, Rio De Janeiro

11:00

Casey and Chuck's flight had just landed on the Galeão International Airport and they were now making there way to the hotel where they were going to meet with Agent Rizzo and Agent Johnson. Of course, Chuck was pretty excited about his first mission and talking non stop annoying Casey a great deal. Just when Casey couldn't take it any more, he stopped the suburban at the side of the road, and glared at Chuck who was riding shotgun.

"Listen Bartowski, if you do not stop blabbering about Rio's tourism attractions and Brazillian food, I will shoot have to shoot myself and then you will be left alone to become the prey of the CATS and from what I have heard, they will pretty much eat you alive."

Chuck instantly stopped talking and engrossed himself in Lisa as if it were the most important thing. Of course on hearing the CAT squad and its stories from Casey (who might have exaggerated a bit about the nature and the behaviour of the cats) Chuck had actually forgotten that he was being partnered up with Sarah's old partners instead getting scared by Zondra 'the bitch' and Amy 'the party girl'.

The rest of the road trip was done in companiable silence, moch to the relief of Casey, but as they entered the lobby, Chuck started out again.

"So tell me Casey, from what you are telling me, they were the best at what they did. So why did they split up?"

"Why don't you ask them yourselves when we meet them this evening." Then Casey grunted and walked off towards the receptionist.

Chuck having deciphered Casey's grunts by now, called out from behind, "Yea, I'm a moron, thanks for the vote of confidence, Casey."

"Anytime," he said with a smirk.

October , 24, 2009

Copacabana Palace, Rio de Janeiro

18:00

Chuck was sitting in his room going through Gaez related previous mission reports as to find a clue of what he had been upto. Tomorrow they had their assignment to put a club under surveillance where a meet was going to take place. Apparently, the DEA too had assigned an agent deep undercover, Carina who was the fourth member of the CAT squad had supplied information about the meet happening tomorrow night. As he was reading related reports, Chuck found that at some point of time, CAT squad's missions started going awry and after that they separated. The reports only had so much in them and most other information had been redacted by the then Deputy Director of Operations Langston Graham. This piqued his interest._Why would this information be redacted? Either it was nothing or maybe…._

Chuck started to hack into the codeword classfied files for that time regarding the CAT squad,and with his LISA and the superior hacking skills of Piranha, he now had access to all the information he first he thought it would not be right to access classified info but then he had to know the truth too. _Maybe it would help out our mission too…._

And then he read the report in which a hidden transmitter was found in Zondra's boot. Fourhter investigation was done but Agent Rizzo passed the lie detector test_. There must have been a mole in the CAT squad, but what if there still is?_

"So basically, on my first mission I have to look out for my partners and watch my back if they try and kill me, great just great." After that, Chuck saved all Cat squad files with LISA and made a mental note to talk to Casey about this.

Chuck then got busy downloading all mission related data about Augusto Gaez into his wrist computer when Casey knocked on the door.

"Wake up Carmichael, we have a briefing to attend, we don't have time to play one of your video games."

Chuck opened the door and said to Casey, "Hey, Casey can I talk to you for a minute?" Chuck almost didn't ask because he knew that Casey wouldn't be too happy with Chuck accessing classified information.

At first, Casey thought about outright rejecting Chuck but then he saw that he was serious about what he was going to say. "OK kid you have a minute, but if you start blabbering nonsense about Rio's festivals again, I swear I will have to shoot myself."

"Well, its not that. Its just I accessed some classified info about CAT squad and …"

Casey growled and asked, "What, you accessed redacted files, Bartowski that is a cri…."

"Just listen to me Casey. Did you know that the CAT squad had a mole in them? And that the mole was never captured?"

Casey instantly became serious at hearing this. He had heard a bit about the CAT squad's separation but assumed it to be something regarding 'Lady Feelings.' But if the kid was right, this could sabotage the entire operation and may even lead to the loss of certain agents.

"Are you positive Bartowski,I mean this could be a big thing for the operation?"

"Yes Casey, LISA accessed all files and I found that a hidden transmitter was found in Agent Rizzo's boot and although she passed the lie detector test, still the mole could be any one of them. And we can't even talk to them or risk alerting the traitor and increase the danger we are in, so we just need to rely on each other," Chuck said in a calm and confident manner and given the situation, it surprised even Casey.

"So you got a plan Brains?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe get both agents alone and talk to them, you know a friendly talk."

At that Casey started laughing, yes the Colonel John Casey started laughing out loud. After a few second he regained his composure, and at the puzzled look on Chuck's face, replied, "You've got to be kidding me Bartowski, I mean, really," and with that he went over to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water.

"What is so funny, I mean yeah I'm proud of myself for making the cold Colonel laugh, but you laughing at me is not good," and with that Chuck stuck out his tongue at him and gave a pout.

"Your 'someone kicked my puppy' look only works on CIA skirts Bartowski, not me. Anyway, do you really think that the CATs would want to have frindly talk with a nerd/spy?"

"Then how can we get the information, Casey?"

"I was thinking of maybe torturing the information out of them," at Chuck' 'get serious look he stopped, "C'mon, Bartowski you don't let me have my fun ever. OK fine, then you can always try and seduce them."

"Wha… me? Seduce? I can't seduce anyone? Who said I can seduce anyone? You can seduce them," Chuck started rambling as he got nervous at the possibility of having to seduce his future partners.

"Listen moron, CIA girls tend to fall for you and your nerdy ways for some unknown reason, so you can do it by being your clumsy, foolish self."

"Thank you Casey, but I would prefer if we keep it as the last resort," Chuck said sarcastically as he went for the door.

"Oh, and don't forget Chuck you may not even have to do anything, I've heard that they are a bit forward with new agents." Casey smirked inwardly as he showed as much seriousness on his face as needed. Chuck gulped at that and as they were exiting the room turned around to go back, "Oh I forgot to tell you big guy, I'm allergic to cats so I'll…"

Just then the big guy grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him to the other Agents' rooms, "You are not going anywhere," and muttered under his breath, "Oh this is gonna be so much fun."

As they made their way to the destination, Chuck just said two words, and what words they were, "Oh Boy."

October , 24, 2009

Copacabana Palace, Rio de Janeiro

19:30

Zondra was sitting on of the chairs in her room where Amy had just arrived so that they could have the debriefing with the two NSA agents who were to be a part of their operation. Zondra had voiced that it being an Augusto Gaez, could only be with the cats and there was no need to bring in another team, but the superiors had ordered that this Operation relating to the ring, had to have an NSA team too for the capture of several key ring players. The NSA team consisted of the Colonel John Casey, whom she had heard about had quite a reputation as being the 'Shoot first, ask questions later' kind of guy. Just like she wante, no talking, no questioning, nothing. This mission already had some bad memories attached to it. She had lost her best friend due to a misunderstanding and had to leave Augusto to his exploits as the team was disbanded. But finally, thanks to Carina, she was back to ending Gaez once and for good this time. Though Walker was on some high profile assingment and wasn't available to be with the Team, shhe still had Amy by her side who right now _was still applying makeup?For the last 15 minutes, really?_

"Hey girl, what do you think you are doing?" Zondra asked now sitting up and walking towards where Amy was.

"Oh just a bit touchup, that's all," Amy shrugged nonchalantly and got back to her makeup.

"Oh so you a re going to go for The Colonel John Casey, then , I must say I am impressed," Zondra said sarcastically.

"Not for the old guy, but have you seen the picture of the other one, oh what a cutie," Amy said as she stood up. "I'm done."

Zondra actually hadn't seen the photo, just read the name, 'Charles Carmichael', apparently was a new recruit on his first field mission, she had worked with these kinds now, and if the name was an indication, he was another of those arrogant and self-praising agents who took pride in getting their female partners to bed and putting up a trophy for their victories. She had worked with her fare share having to break a bone or two of a few who just wouldn't back off. She just hoped it didn't come to that this time.

She opened the file and saw the photograph and it didn't exactly lok lie that of someone who was a spy. Curly hair, brown eyes, a hint of a goofy grin, and there was an aroma of innocence to the person inside that photo was a fresh change from the smirking, all too boisterous looks of agents. Just as she was studying the face, a knock came on the door. Both agents got there guns ready and looked through the ppephole's side and saw the NSA agents. Zondra opened the door and let them both in.

Casey gave a grunt each to the two agents and a nod.

They both puzzled by the grunt looked in Chuck's direction for help who whispered to them, "Oh he is the grunt master. He probably speaks more types of grunts than an average human being speaks languages,trust me I'm speaking from experience, and that one meant either he was acknowledging you two or he is just his usual grumpy self not meaing anything," they both laughed at that as Casey growled "Carrrmichael."

Zondra hadn't laughed in a while and this agent had without even introducing him made her laugh a genuine laugh. He didn't seem to bel like the other agents who tried to sweep her off her feet. He seemed more real.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Agent Carmichael but you know that already. You can call me Chuck."

Casey interrupted as he headed for the table, "If we are now through with the pleasantries, lets focus on tomorrow's mission."

They all started the call with the general and discussed anything and everything regarding the mission for the next two hours. Chuck wastrying pretty hard to concentrate but it was getting harder with every predatory glance in his direction being thrown by Agent Johnson and by the end of it he was pretty damn scared of the CATs behaviour, but when Casey stood to go back to his room Chuck decided to follow before he Amy started to act on her thoughts. Thankfully, Amy's room was in the other direction of his but still, he decided to sleep with a gun in his hand tonight, tranq of course, for protection.

Meanwhile in Zondra's room, Amy was collecting her stuff, she said to Zondra, "So I liked the guy, Chuck, was it. I mean he was cute and funny,and for his first mission, kind of good too."

"Yeah," Zondra said without coming out of the bathroom. As Amy closed the door, she started thinking, _Maybe having a partner won't be so bad after all._

_As Amy entered her own room, she fished out her encrypted phone a nd called a number. After two rings, someone picked up._

"Hello," the gruff voice of a man asked.

"Hoey, Gusto, the agents arrived, it shoud be simple, one of them is just a rookie. Getting rid of the NSA team will be easy enough."

"And then we can have our revenge on your team, Amy bay, though my only regret is that we won't get Agent Walker too."

"Oh don't sweat it. We'll take care of her some other time. Night baby," and with that, Amy Johnson ended the call.

_Oh it will be easy guy, will have to die on his first mission._

October 26, 2009

Washington DC

22:00

(Sarah's Apartment)

Sarah initiated a call with one Brigadier General Diane Beckman.

"What is it Agent Walker?" General asked in a stern voice having been disturbed from her sleep and still dressed in her night suit.

"Ma'am, I think the intersect is malfunctioning."

"And what makes you think that Agent Walker,since the inaccuracy of Agent Larkin's flashes was due to the non update,a s you very well know," Beckman said as she stifled a yawn.

"Ma'am, whenever Agent Larkin ha any flashes he gets in pain and has to wait sometime to recover, Chu…. I mean Mr. Bartowski never had such problems with the intersect, so the only reason could be that Bryce's can't handle the intersect."

"Has he told you about this agent Walker?" Beckman asked in an accusatory tone.

"No ma'am," Sarah answered as she already knew what Beckman's answer would be.

"Then we have no reason to do anything agent, we already got the intersect out of Agent Carmichael's head and now we've got a fully operational field operative, so agent the next time you want to disturb me, make sure you have a valid reason for it. Beckman out."

Sarah was so engulfed in thinking about her partners' health (because that's what he was now, just a partner and nothing else, not wven a friend), that she completely missed the slip of the tongue of Beckman.

_Why is everyone so stubborn, Beckman is stubbron, Bryce is stubborn, and Chuck is well, no he is not stubborn, he is Chuck ...my Chuck. _

**A/N: I was kind of having a writer's block during this chapter so I decided to just complete it and get it out for you all, though it may not be as good as the previous ones ( if those ones were good that is).**

**Still, reviews are much appreciated…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This story is going along nicely. When I first started it, I just thought that even if 2-3 people give a review per chapter I will continue writing and if I ever don't feel like writing, I'll just walk away, fade into the darkness, go off grid(OK that is a bit too much) or something like that. But the kind of response I'm getting, I have no intention of leaving the story incomplete so there all you loyal readers have one less thing to worry about. With that in mind, you should know that I have a very hectic next week so the updates won't be regular or daily as I've been giving them. But that is the case only till the 10****th**** of this month and not very long, so there, get that smile back onto your faces. **

**Onto the story now, I believe its finally time to reveal the villain (somehow I get the feeling that you people already know who he is). Anyway, first mission for Team **_**'Bartowski?'**_** is here so lets get rolling…..**

Chapter – 6 Plans and counter plans

October 25, 2009

Copacabana Palace, Rio de Janeiro

10:00

The team has had there breakfast together and after that they were of to setup remote surveillance on the meeting place for tonight, the place was too secure and guraded to have any surveillance or connection from the inside. Even LISA was having trouble hacking from the outside. So after doing so, everybody had headed back to their respective rooms in order to get a good sleep before the mission, when they got an emergency call from Beckman to report about something important that had been found. They had all gathered up in Chuck's room this time, apparently, the analysts at Langley had found out the last conference call had not been secure enough and someone could easily tap into their talking and sabotage the entire operation. So being the nerd of the team, Chuck had being setting up the call in his room this time, setting up firewalls to make the call secure enough that even NSA analysts couldn't break into the encryption. It had been 5 minutes and Casey was getting agitated by now.

"C'mon, moron, you are not going to take all day to set the call up are you?" Casey asked in his usual gruff tone.

"Yeah Casey, like that time when you took long enough to set up the surveillance that the bad guys almost got away," Chuck snickered but immediately realized his mistake when Zondra raised an eyebrow and asked, "What mission, isn't it your first mission Chuck?" _Chuck really, not Agent Casrmichael or just Carmichael, way to be the professional here Rizzo _she mentally scolded herself.

"Barrrr….. Carmichael," Casey growled at Chuck's antics and his slip.

"Oh tha..that, yeah no I wasn't on his mission, I mean I wasn't on any mission before this, but of course you know that, this being my first mission and all,"_ Way to be the confident Carmichael here Chuck, just let the world know that 'I was the interseccccc…'_

But then he regained his belongings and quickly added, "One of the instructors at the farm told me about this, it looks like Casey's mishap was the topic of gossips for a long while," Chuck grin faltered when he saw the look of death in Casey's eyes.

"But still its classified info, the instructor must hate Casey to tell you that much," Amy added.

"Well….. finally." Chuck set the call up and they all stood at attention.

"Good morning team. Agent Miller has contacted us through secure channels to tell us that this meet will have one of the key ring officials, former CIA agent Daniel Shaw there. He was a ring specialist for 5 years but now he has changed sides and is on the higher up the chain of command."

Chuck didn't know what to make of it but the serious looks on Casey and Zondra's faces told him that this Shaw person apparently had been an important guy for the agencythough Amy's face registered something else for a second and only Chuck saw it. _Hmm, interesting. _

"So team, capturing Daniel Shaw is our priority, get him to me alive. We may be able to get a lot of information out of him about the ring."

Chuck was curious as to why a CIA agent who had been working against a nefarious organization for so long changed sides and started to ask the same but Beckman beat him to it.

"Yes Agent Carmichael, I know what you want to know. Agent Shaw was working against the Ring for the last 5 years because the Ring had murdered his wife, but apparently, the Ring showed him something and he now believes that the government was responsible for her death. So he's hell bent on revenge as it seems."

"Whoa, it looks like one of those movies in which the hero avenges their lovers' death and gets a vendetta and goes after the nefarious organization that murdered her…." On seeing Casey's glare Chuck quickly added, "though in this case he is the villain who is going after the good organiztion that did not murder his girl which makes it all thhe more dissimilar to the normal scenario because he is actually the bad guy and… I'm blabbering again," He stops and gives a nervous smile.

"Whatever….. so Team you have your mission. Beckman out."

"Roger that," Casey said as everybody started going out.

As everybody went back to their rooms Chuck started thinking about Shaw._ You know for my first mission, this just keeps getting better and there's the thing about someone being a mole….Heymaybe Amy's the mole. Yeah way to go moron, who says you are not the mole. What….._

"Great just great! Now even my subconscious is starting to talk more like Casey and less like that beautiful ange…" _Hey numb nuts, focus on the mission._

"Thanks, my stupid subconscious Casey, naybe I can talk to him about it."

Chuck could already picture the conversation in his head.

('Hey Casey,' Chuck entered his room.

'Hey moron,' Casey said without looking up from cleaning his gun. _Great now my subconscious too is run by Casey who calls me a moron he thought to himself._

'You know you could cut that moron crap sometimes and just call me by my name like everyone else does.'

'You came her to talk about what I call you Bartowski,' he grunted and resumed the work on his gun.

'Actually I got a bad feeling about this mission.'

'So now what, are we going to go on mission relying on your lady feelings?'

'No Imean Ihave a hunch that….'

'Listen idiot, we are not going to act on your hunches and your guts. We have a real mission here and not one of your nerd games.')

_Yeah that would go well._

_So what am I supposed to do? Maybe I'm just being my usual paranoid cell and thinking too much about it. I mean I just saw her face expression changing for a second, that can't mean anything can it? Maybe Amy knew Agent Shaw from some time ago._

After much thought and still not being able to reach a conclusion, Chuck decided to have a nice little nap after setting the alarm for 12:00.

October 25, 2009

Copacabana Palace, Rio de Janeiro

13:00

Everybody except Amy was sitting at a corner table in the hotel restaurant quitely eating and bonding with each other as Chuck had put it, much to the disgust of one Colonel John Casey.

Chuck was just stirring his soup when he realized that it had been long when he asked, "Agent Rizzo, isn't Agent Johnson coming to eat with us?"

Zondra who was just getting the soup near her mouth stopped and looked at the intent look Chuck was giving her._Agent Rizzo, I thought he called me Zondra, it sounded more…wait a minute what am I thinking? He is acting like a professional and….wake up Agent Rizzo _she mentally scolded herself.

"Oh she told me that she was going to talk to one of her 'friends'," she made air quotes before continuing, "You can go get her, she should be done by now."

"Wouldn't it be intruding her privacy," Chuck asked with a bit of concern in his eyes as he stood up.

"Oh I'm sure she wouldn't mind," she backed into her chair, checked Chuck up and down making him a bit self conscious and resumed eating.

"What were you doing? Do I have something on my clothes?" he asked totally anaware of what was happening.

Casey who was watching the whole exchange gave an amused grunt and shook his head as if in disbelief and uttered "Moron," And resumed eating.

"Oh no I was just checking you out and by the looks of it, Amy wouldn't mind a bit if you show her whats on the inside."

Chuck blushed deep red and Zondra snickered and resumed her eating. Casey deciding to join in the fun added, "Go get her Carmichael, just don't end up dipping your chocolate in her peanut butter."

It wouldn't have been possible for Chuck to become any redder but it happened and he rushed to Amy's room.

As Chuck reached her room and was about to knock he heard voices coming from the inside and stopped dead in his tracks. He could only hear end of the conversation but it was enough to make him suspicious.

"Yes baby everything's set."

"Yeah you get your revenge on her too."

"No she's not here, we'll find her some other time."

"No one doubts a thing. Bye, love ya," she disconnected the phone and started to move towards the door.

Chuck froze for a second trying to figure everything out and realized_ I was right!_ He then rushed back to the corridor and started walking again towards her room so as not to arouse any suspicion. A he was about to knock the door opened revealing Agent Amy Johnson.

Startled for a second, Amy quickly regained her composure as she brought a smile back on her face and asked Chuck, "Chucky, hey what are you doing here?"

His heart told him to just catch Amy but then he wasn't sure if he was hundred percent right and she actually was a traitor. And if he did anything right now, there missoin will be busted not to mention they won't have Daniel Shaw or Augusto Gaez under arrest or the Ring crippled like they wanted._ Just play it cool Chuck, let Agent Carmichael play it cool, good,gooooood._

"Oh hey, they sent me up here to pick you up but since you were already coming down for lunch I guess me coming up didn't have any use at all," he shrugged acting like the nervous self that he was feeling now.

"Oh I don't know about that, maybe wecan find something to do here so as to make your trip worthwhile," Amy said with a predatory look and a grin.

"Chuck gave out a nervous laugh before giving her his arm, "Ha. Lets go down for lunch, shall we?"

"By all means."

October 25, 2009

Copacabana Palace, Rio de Janeiro

16:00

Chuck was pacing up and down in his room thinking about what to do as he was making out pissible scenarios as to what could happen tonight. They were to leav in 3 hours and he had no idea what was going to happen._ For all I care, there could be an army waiting there to just kill us. Maybe I should tell someone, but who? …Casey._

Chuck walked to Casey's room and knocked. Casey opened the door his sig sauer in hand as he shoved it behnd and let Chuck in.

"What happened Bartowski, Pre-Mission jitters?" Casey asked in an amused tone.

"No Casey I wanted to talk to you." Casey let out a grunt at that.

"Hey its not about my lady feings, though they are pretty important too you know…."Casey let out a growl at that indicating that if Chuck didn't justify his reason, then there would be bloodshed of a tall lanky nerd spy.

"I think Amy's the mole," then Chuck began to describe her behaviour all day from the mention of Shaw to that of her end of the conversation to Casey who listened with intent.

"I mean I may be wrong Casey, but this makes complete sense. Even if she thought that we read their reports, we would think that Zondra and not Amy is the mole," Chuck ended his speech with a sigh as he sat down at the end of the bed.

Casey sat down beside him and said, "If you are right kid, this could turn out to be a recipe for disaster, she may very well have set up traps and guards to neutralize us and she knows about our surveillance. We can't contact Beckman for quick backup because firstly, there isn't enough time for them to arrive, and secondly if Agent Johnson gets wind of that, there won't be much we would be able to do," Casey let out a frustrated grunt as they both sat there thinking and forming a plan.

"So its just the two of us, against probably an army of them, it's the impossible odds," Chuck said with worry.

"Just how I like it," Casey mused.

"Maybe we can think of something by tonight,"

"Thinking is your business Chuck, I'll just blow 'em up." Casey smirked with satisfaction.

October 25, 2009

Copacabana Palace, Rio de Janeiro

20:00

(Black van outside the hotel)

They were all ready and set to go to the place. It was a pub which was actually a front for all meetings of the Ring. They all had their earpieces set in along with their weapons, it was going to be a breaking and arresting. They were not hoping to find much Ring company there so there were just the five of them (including Carina). Chuck had thought about calling a tactical team but since it could look suspicious to Amy, he ditched the plan. He had a contingeny plan too, only a last resort but he was hoping it would not come down to that and that Casey's blowing them up plan would work. But still as they reached the destination and Zondra and Amy climbed out of the car, Chuck slipped something in Casey's pocket.

"What are these, Carmichael, its totally.."

"I know Casey, but LISA thinks she can do it, som its just a precaution just keep it." Casey grunted in approval and moved out.

As the time of the meet arrived and thee saw that Shaw and Gaez were present inside with about 10 other people, obviously bodyguards they stormed in.

"Federal Agents, don't move," Casey shouted as all five (including Carina who was standing near Gaez disguised as his secretary but quickly brought her gun out of somewhere_ and knowing her, I don't want to know where that somewhere is _Chuck thought) had pointed there guns to Daniel when he started laughing.

_Not good, not good this does not look good_ Chuck thought.

"Oh boy."

A/N: Not a good one I know with no Sarah, but my earlier draft had them in a bigger cliffie so I ended it here, don't worry we'll get through this (hopefully).

As always reviews are much appreciated…..


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know the last chapter wa not the best of the lot and frankly I would have quit writing because of that awful chapter if I hadn't written that chapter without a thought as I was I in a hurry to get one posted before my story went dormant for sometime. SO here I am, to bring forth another hopefully not so awful chapter before you, so enjoy….. **

And just so you know, I don't own Chuck or a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter - 7 The World's Best Spy Team

October 25, 2009

The Clover Irish Pub, Copacabana

20:06

Shaw's laughing caught the Agents off-guard and their stance faltered but Casey composed himself quickly and pointed his gun at Shaw and asked, "Why are you laughing douchebag? Love the Supermax?"

"Ah the great NSA Colonel John Casey, the man who took down Fulcrum," Shaw said thrugh his smirk.

Chuck was about to say that technically Team Bartowski took down fulcrum so he must be given his due credit but he stopped himself when Casey just glared in his direction and grunted _Suck it up moron_.

Suddenly about 10 more agents (probably Ring's) entered from the front and flagged the 5 from behind.

"Just how I wanted it to go. I got my intersect component and you got your revenge Mr. Gaez," Shaw said as Chuck and Casey cringed at the mention of the intersect. They exchanged worried looks because they knew what this meant- _the Ring was building its own intersect._

"We can still take you on Gaez, us 5 against you 25, impossible odds just how I like it," Casey said with a confident smirk as he pulled out another one of his Sig Sauer P229 and aimed it at Shaw.

"Ah ever so optimistic Colonel, but I'm afraid you just lost one of your partners," said Shaw as Amy turned and pointed a gun at them.

"Nah, they lost two," Amy said and quickly fired once into Carina's kneecaps before backing off towards Augusto Gaez.

"You bitch," Carina cried in pain as she stumbled and fell against a wall due to the pain.

"You were the mole all along Amy, how could you go against your own team?" Zondra asked as she helped Carina stand up a bit. After that Augusto's men took away all guns from the NSA-CIA team.

"My work is done hear Augusto so I'll bid farewell. As much as I would like to watch your brains get splattered Colonel, I don't have time for that, oh and you must be that rookie Carmichael," said Shaw pointing to Chuck who was in his own world of thought, Casey noticed, _I guess_ _he is using that thick skull of his for making a plan, _Casey thought.

After that Shaw and his fellow agents walked out while the four spies were pinned between the wall and 10 other men except for Gaez and Amy.

"Why Amy, why did you do this?" Zondra asked obviously in shock as she tried to keep a straight stance at her old friend and now enemy.

"Why? You are asking me why yo Zonnie 'the bitch," Amy said in the same level of anger.

"I was the cute little girl of the team. One who had to wear sexed up costumes and act like a total slut while you people did all the job. You treated me like I was none other than some sex doll just like Carina,"at that Carina shouted, "Hey I am not a…." her sentence was left hanging in the air as Amy fired another bullet which hit Carina on the already injured leg making her cry out in pain.

"Shut up you sexed up bitch, atleast I found my own love in Gusto," at that Amy kissed Gaez.

"I guess you were right Carmichael," Casey said to Chuck who by now had finally came to something and was looking at Casey with a gleam in his eyes.

"He knew about it? You knew about it? And you never told us Agent Carmichael," Zondra asked with a flare in her voice looking up from her sitting position near Carina.

"Ya Chuckles first you reject me twice which by the way no one has ever done before and now you let me get shot. I get it that you are upset with blondie but why take it out on me huh?" Carina asked as she tried to cover her wound and stop the bleeding.

"You know Chuck from before?" Zondra asked.

"Well Walker was babysitting him in Burbank and he was some kind of analyst or something," Carina said and shrugged.

"You know Walker? I thought this was your first mission Agent. What else have you not told me Partner," Zondra glared at Chuck and said the laast word sarcastically.

"Hey I had plenty good…." Chuck was cut off with a shot fired by Amy to the ceiling.

"Cut the crap, now tell me who wants to die first," she said as she pointed her gun to Chuck.

"…reasons for hiding things from you. What if you were the mole and you found out that I knew," Chuck said completely ignoring Amy.

"And what do you have as a plan Chucky, just show your geek card and we'll walk out," Carina said.

"Look ladies, can't you save your tea party gossips for some other time, preferably when we are not about to die," Casey said as he slowly started going for his hidden backup M1911A1 without garnering attention.

"Aw Casey you want to join us for drinks, we have an extra table just for a big guy," Chuck was going to say more but a vicious growl from Casey stopped him.

"Say another word and I will strangle you to death Bar…Carmichael and then I will let them kill me," Casey said.

"So you fools won't take me seriously, I guess then I will have to give a demonstration of what is to come," said Amy as she lifted the gun to pull the trigger.

"Casey LISA wants to play hide n' seek," Chuck whispered to Casey who was standing near him.

"And I want to play strangle….. ," then Casey got his meaning and moved his hands to wear Chuck's present he had kept.

"NOW," Chuck shouted and with the help of LISA all the lights went out from the building leaving everybody in total darkness.

Shouts and cries of people were heard and there was a lot of grunting and shooting too but after about five minutes all of it stopped. The lights came back and this time Chuck was holding Gaez in a chokehold while Casey was pointing a gun at Amy.

"Nice work you did kid, the idea with NVGs and LISA was a good one," Casey said as he checked to see if any other enemy agent was conscious. _Nope everyone beaten._

"By the way where did all those tranq needles come from?" Casey asked as he checked out that all those that Chuck had taken care of were tranqed.

"Oh those, I keep them on my upper arm beside my knives and two under LISA," Chuck said as he showed Casey his collection.

Zondra and Carina were in total amazement and shock as they saw that two Agents had so easily taken out about ten and completed the mission without there help.

"What the hell? What just happened?" They both asked somewhat dumbfounded.

"Oh its just my baby LISA wanted to play hide n' seek in the dark and so it hacked into the building and cut off all power lines as well as backup lines," Chuck said this without looking in their direction as he and Casey tied up Amy and Gaez in handcuffs.

Then he turned to Casey and grinned, "For the first mission together we did good Casey."

"Yah, yah, yah me and LISA make an awesome team," Casey smirked as he saw Chuck's jaw drop at his comment.

"You jerk couldn't you do it sooner and not let me get hit by the bullet," Carina asked as she got up with the help of Zondra.

"Ha about that, I forgot that I had a plan like this," Chuck said sheepishly.

"I 'll make you pay for that in my room Chucky," Carina said seductively but grimaced at the pain as Chuck swallowed.

"OK enough with the lady feelings 'Ladies'," Casey said this pointing to Chuck who started to say something when he continued, "Lets wrap this up and head back for the debriefing."

October 25, 2009

Copacabana Palace, Rio de Janeiro

21:00

"Nice work Chuck and Casey, your team did good, though if you could have captured Agent Shaw as well, it could have been better," Beckman said as she pointed to Chuck.

"General with all that many opponents even my plan wouldn't have done us much good,since there were only 2 of us and about 20 of them and the back up of their backup, though I would like to point out how ridiculous it is to have a backup of a backup power supply as its not everyday that you have to face a team of superspies and….." "Get to the point moron," Casey growled behind him.

"Oh yah, right, so as I was saying, we couldn't have actually contacted you general and asked for support as Agent Johnson would have made us so came up with the best idea I could," Chuck finally finished as he looked expectantly to the screen.

"We could have made do with me not getting shot Chucky, though now I think I wouldn't mind letting you take care of me tonight and maybe till I get better," Carina said from her position as she gave a seductive wink in Chuck's direction.

As Chuck turned bright red General Beckman continued on screen, "Agent Miller behave yourself, your private lives can wait till after the debrief."

"Yes ma'am sorry ma'am," Casey gave a chuckle at that but instantly got silent as Carina glared in his direction.

"So as Iwas saying, you people successfully captured Gaez and found out about the mole, so the superioirs want to set up a Team in Burbank to take on the fight to the ring, and before you ask the question, yes Agent Carmichael, since you live there, you will be a part of the team. So people I want to know, do you all want to become a part of the Joint NSA-CIA and now DEA too black ops team to go against the ring."

After a few seconds of silence, Casey grunted his approval and Zondra asked, "Um General, if you don't mind me asking, why and how does Chuck know Agent Walker and why were Colonel Casey and Walker babysitting him in Burbank?"

"Oh I know that Chuck won't be able to hide things like he has always done," said Beckman with a stern glance in Chuck's direction as Casey chuckled a bit.

"So Agent Carmichael, you are hereby allowed to tell about all the exploits of Team Bartowski," said the General.

At that Carina put a hand on Chuck's arm and with a salicious grin said, "As long as I get Chucky to myself, I'm in."

Chuck shivered at the touch and swiftly pulled it back as Zondra interrupted, clearly annoyed, "What is with you Carina, can't you leave Chuck alone."

"Hey I get first dibns on Chuck Zonnie, you should have jumped his bones the second you got him alone, now he is mine," Carina replied.

Chuck pretty scared by now, went behind Casey and yelped, "Casey a little help buddy."

_Ah more skirts who fall for the nerd this will be fun _he thought as he moved exposing Chuck again and smirked, "I have your back on missions Chuck but here you are all alone."

"Such friend you are Casey," Chuck replied sarcastically as Zondra and Carina continued to argue.

"I'm not trying to jump his….."  
"Enough people! Now answer my damn question, you in or not?" Beckman shouted.

A chorus of I'm ins and a grunt were heard when Chuck spoke up: "Uh General not sure you remember but I have areal life there, I can't live by the cover."

Beckman smiled at that, well as much as Beckman could smile, "No Chuck you will live there as Chuck Bartowski no cover at all, and no Colonel Casey you don't have to get another job at the Buy More."

Chuck and Casey released an instant sigh of relief as Chuck asked something he wanted to know, "General, are they(referring to Carina and Zondra) to be read in on everything about you-know-what and about my life there and Ellie and Devon and Awesome," Chuck asked with a little bit of excitement.

"Yes Chuck we all know how much you love to talk," Casey let out a grunt at that, "So yeay they can be read in on the situation. If that will be all, Beckman out."

"And she didn't say goodbye again! So right lets start," Chuck said as he turned to the girls.

"Just keep your lady feelings in control moron, I don't want to die becaused of sweetness induced diabetes," Casey said.

"Have you girls heard about the intersect…."

**A/N: I know small chapter, no Sarah, but there will be Sarah from the next chapter I promise }though not with Chuck ;-)} muhahaha( insert an evil laugh here). IT was just something to keep the story going. I hope you people haven't abandoned the story yet, coz there's more to come…**

**I don't have a beta right now and am in desperate need of one, so if any of you would want to volunteer, please PM me or leave a review.**

**As always, reviews are much appreciated….**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know its been awfully long but I have no other excuse except that real life caught upto me and I had no time to write a good chapter, and my readers only deserve the best. Not stretching my boring speech of boredom, lets get on to the next chapter….**

Chapte – 8 Back to Burbank

December 23, 2009

Team Bartowski Base of Operations (Castle), Burbank, L.A.

17:00

Team Bartowski came back after another of those tiring missions and entered Castle, with Chuck taking the lead and all three following.

"Another successful mission. All hail Bartowski!" a grunt from behind prompted him to add, "and of course Casey, Zondra and Carina too." Casey gave out a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Well considering we got the intel and there were no problems, I would say it was a pretty good mission," Chuck said as he plopped himself down on his chair.

"Yah, but it would have been better if I had gotten to use my missile launcher and blow up those buildings and all those traitors, of course it would have happened if our nerdy spy wasn't such a big dork, way to ruin my fun Bartowski," Casey grunted as he sat down and began admiring his M72 LAW while giving Chuck a very sour look.

"Hey there were a few people inside who didn't even know they were a part of Ring's nefarious plans, there was no need to blast them into pieces, you know? And we definitely need to talk about your definitions of fun Casey, coz that," Chuck gestured at their situation, "isn't normal."

"Whatever," Casey grunted and stood up to move to the armory .

"Hey Casey, how about that challenge you gave me yesterday at the gun range, you still on," Zondra called out after him.

"Gun range 15 minutes," his gruff voice called out from the armory.

"OK. I'll be there," Zondra asked as she went for the coffee machine to make one for herself.

"Hey Zondra could you please make one for me too, I don't think I will be able to move from ere before I right this report," Chuck said as he began writing the mission report.

"Yeah sure Chuck," Zondra answered.

"Which makes me think, why do I have to write mission reports, not you Carina, not Zondra and not Casey, I mean I am the new agent here, I don't even right good reports," Chuck asked Carina who was trying to take a nap on one of the chairs near him.

"That's because Chuckles you right very interesting reports. Even Beckman sometimes smiles at your detailed description of events, remember that mission in the luxury boat in which you…"

Chuck turned bright red at what Carina was talking about. That was a mission he would never forget.

"I assure you Carina, I had no intention of doing anything, it was just accidental and I wasn't doing anything to distract the mark,I mean I didn't even do anything," Chuck stammered as he tried to gain a sembelance of control.

Carina came up to him from behind and moved her hand over his neck as she said, "Oh really, Chuck, coz here I thought when Beckman's analysts read the report, they must have a nerdgasm when you described.." Chuck cut her off with a finger on her lips.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that you don't write that stuff in mission reports, that was my first one," Chuck retorted.

"And that's why the Analysts want you writing all the reports, though I wouldn't mind you doing things to me like that rather than just describing," Carina said as she ran a hand over Chuck's left arm sensually.

Chuck jumped at the touch as he turned bright red and literally jumped out from the chair and ran to hide behind Zondra who was just bringing coffee for all of them.

"Save me from the maneater Zondra," Chuck gave out a yelp from behind her as Carina licked her lips eyeing him up and down..

"I'm no maneater Chuck, though I wouldn't mind eating you whole and most of all the desert," Carina said as she maneuvered herself to stand in front of Zondra.

"As flattered as I am about the offer, and trust me I am pretty flattered, 'I am not the nerd tyou are looking for'" Chuck said flailing his arms in front of him as if expecting Carina's stare to disappear magically.

"Cut Chuck some slack, Carina, this is getting on his nerves, he is not one of your boy toys" Zondra said as she stood between the both of them and handed Chuck his cup as he walked back to his chair to finish the report.

"Well, tell me don't you want to run up your arms all over that nerd of ours,don't you have dreams of a curly haired nerd-spy ometimes?" Carina asked Zondra standing right inside her personal space.

A bit surprised by it she stammered, "Wh-What are you talking about? He's a friend and a partner and nothing else," she answered in a confident tone, atleast she thought she did.

"Yah, keep telling yourself that sister, he is still not over Walker, but you can still try jumping his bones everyday like I do," Carina smirked as she went back to where Chuck was.

"No thanks."

December 23, 2009

Team Bartowski Base of Operations (Castle), Burbank, L.A.

20:00

Chuck had finished his report and after he and Carina enjoyed Zondra and Casey's little showdown with popcorn, they were sitting at the conference table where Beckman had just given them a one week holiday for so many successful missions and as a Christmas gift.

So much had happened in the last two months, Team Bartowski had been formed and based out of Burbank as Chuck had returned along with Casey to work in the LA branch of Orion Inc where he actually did something with his software skills and worked on electronic equipment for the government such as gadgets and also sometimes as an Analyst.

His dad, the famous Orion had started his freelance work again though he still worked on the Intersect project from time to time and sometimes helped his son with the Orion inc. His cover was kept more or less the truth as Ellie and Awesome were told that Casey and Chuck had returned to work in LA after they impressed their employers. Chuck had insisted that as much of the truth as possible be told to Ellie so she now knew that Chuck, John and his new colleagues Zondra and Carina worked in some capacity for the government. Ellie had put much of this information together and had realized that Sarah had worked for the government too and when she asked, no one had the strength to withstand Ellie hurricane and Chuck had to tell her about their last two years not being a real relationship. Of course Ellie knew Chuck actually loved Sarah and she thought that even Sarah loved Chuck but Chuck's telling that Sarah had gone back to be with her Ex had her fuming all over. She had seen Chuck's defeated look and was ready to rip one Sarah Walker to pieces for putting her brother to a funk and was one step from going on a manhunt (well it will more likely be a Sarkin slaughter, Casey thought amused by it) but they all had to restrain Ellie from calling General Beckman. Of course Orion decided to tell Ellie that he too worked for the government and that's why he had to leave, and that conversation didn't go too well for anyone. Of course, in a few days all got settled as the whole extended Bartowski clan was details were kept under wraps for Ellie and Awesome's safety but by the looks of it, Ellie knew that Chuck was some kind of an analyst or something.

And that brought them to today where Ellie was giving a christmas dinner where only the closest family and friends were invited. Ellie had specifically asked Chuck to invite his 'colleagues'- Zondra, Carina and Casey and ordered him to, "Start dating and forget about that 'manipulative-backstabbing-bitch' and open your eyes to see that you have two really beautiful women who like you." So here he was finally remembering Ellie's invites and came to the reception of their cover office to tell everyone about it as they were about to leave.

"Hey guys, Ellie asked me to invite you three to the famous Elealor Bartowski Woodcomb Christmas dinner tomorrow night," he said as he came behind them asall of tem were moving out as he closed shop to catch upto them.

Chuck was expecting some kind of excited response, well as excited as a spy could be, at the mention of Ellie's dinner, as all of them loved Ellie's cooking and had become very close to Ellie, Devon and even some extent to Orion, so he was shocked to see that there faces showed nothing except a grunt of 'Duh' from Casey.

"Huh? You guys aren't excited? I mean last month you three practically forced me to bring Ellie's cooked food for takeout on a stakeout," Chuck asks.

Casey turns back and looks at Chuck and says, "Moron," and starts moving again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chuck asks a tad angry at his team's behaviour.

"Ellie already invited us," Zondra replies nonchalantly.

"So what was I doing then?" Chuck asks totally annoyed.

"You num…" Casey stops as Zondra and Carina glare at him, "Really Bartowski, is there any intelligence operative who doesn't have those lady feelings you," Casey asks turning to Chuck.

"Aw Casey, I knew you loved me," Chuck says as he comes closer to the Colonel.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot you," Casey growls.

"Fair enough. So, will see you tomorrow then girls,"then turning to Casey he asks, "Casey can I ride with you?"

"Yah sure."

As Zondra and Carina go to their cars and drive away, Chuck gets into Casey's crown vic.

They travel in silence, which to Casey was a welcome change from all the nerd-blabbering some time ago but right now he finds the silence uncomfortable.

"So Bartowski, why haven't you bought a car yet? The Agency has given you enough money to buy one of those mustangs you like so much," Casey said finally breaking the silence.

Chuck stamerred at the sudden question and could say just one thing, "Well…."

"Spill it Bartowski," Casey growled as he knew that Chuck was hiding something.

"I actually have bought a car but I thought carpooling would be good," he gives a weak reply.

"Whe did you buy a car? How does nobody know? And why the hell do we have to go carpooling in only my car,huh, remember you still owe me for my crown vic that you blew up," Casey said while keeping his eyes to the front.

Decem

"First of all I bought the car just a few days ago and was going to tell everyone tomorrow, and secondly, you know that it was for the mission Casey, right? You still hold a grudge against me for that," Chuck asked incredulously.

Casey just grunted as the rest of the ride was passed in silence.

December 25, 2009

Team Bartowski Base of Operations (Castle), Burbank, L.A.

17:00

Team Bartowski was gathered at Castle after the delicious dinner at Ellie's last night and the presents opening in the morning. Casey had been pleasantly surprised when Chuck had given him a biography of Ronald Reegan along with a World War II novel and documentary as his christmas present. Zondra and Carina were too given their favorite things as gifts and when asked about it as to how he knew, Chuck shrugged and said that he was not that bad of a spy and anything for the people he loved. He was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek from Zondra and a very inappropriate (atleast he thought it was inappropriate) proposal from Carina as a gift becauser of which he spent the rest of the time hiding behind Casey or Zondra and away from Carina. He was pretty sure that Carina wouldn't act on it, there was an unspoken pact that they were friends and nothing else, but Carina and sometimes even Zondra tried pushing the boundaries. They were just talking with everyone when there mobile phones informed them that they had an urgent briefing at Castle, so there they were, Chuck playing with LISA and everyone else patiently waiting for the Teleconference. He was so engrossed in his wrist computer that he didn't notice the General coming online.

"Agent Carmichael?" she addressed him getting no response.

Casey nudged him with his elbow, and Chuck immediately stood up, "Yes General we are ready for the mission."

Cairna and Zondra silently giggled as Casey grunted, slightly amused himself.

"And what is the mission Agent Carmichael?" General asked with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Uh huh," Chuck left and right to his teammates and getting no help replied lamely, "Sorry ma'am," and sat down.

General Beckman gave herself an imaginary pat on the back for getting one over the annoying pain in the ass which was Chuck Bartowski. She had always kept the asset at arms length though his Bartowski charm had affected her too. Now that he was an agent, he had gotten more annoying, and in a good way. He got the work done each and every time, no matter how unconventional the methods, and his cheerfulness meant that the Team always performed their best and had quickly risen up to the status of one of the best with almost a perfect record.

"Now that we are through with the pleasantries,Team, we have a situation."

December 24, 2009

Washington DC

11:00  
Sarah Walker was sitting in her apartment, playing with the charm bracelet she was given by Chuck on last Christmas. Even then, when he knew that there wasn't a way they could be together, he had given her his mom's charm bracelet, to his _girlfriend._

Last Christmas was unlike any other christmases, when she finally saw wwhat enjoying a christmas without a con job was like even with the Fulcrum interruption. The only man that loved her despite her flaws had been with her last christmas and now she only had the charm bracelet._ Maybe I should call him,and say what, 'Hey Chuck this is Sarah, Merry christmas,although me calling you already ruined your christmas' Yeah right._

She had finally gotten a few days off as Bryce had to go somehere solo and flash on some people. She was sure she would have gotten burned if not for this break. But it didn't help matters when the only thing she could think about was a curly haired nerd…

December 24, 2009

Washington DC

21:00  
Sarah was called for a late debriefing where she came to know that Bryce had flashed on a few ring agents and there was a seminar taking place in LA where the ring was planning to trade in the last remaining part of the intersect to build their own. It was also reported that many higher officials will be present, so Team Intersect was to collaborate with Team from Burbank.

Beckman had told them that they would be working with Major Casey as well, hiding from Sarah that Chuck would be there too.

On the 26th as they sat on the plane, Sarah's last thought before leaving DC was _Will I see Chuck again?_

December 25, 2009

Team Bartowski Base of Operations (Castle), Burbank, L.A.

17:15

"Team, we have legitimate intel that the last part of the intersect will be exchaged in LA on the New Years' Eve at a charity ball having some higher ups from the ring," Beckman states.

Without waiting for something she continues, "You will be working alongside another team that has gathered this intel," she stops as she sees Casey starting to protest.

"I think we can handle some Ring bastards General," Casey says clearly annoyed at having another Team with their Team.

"We need this team because of their 'special talents,'so no more interruptions," she says glaring at Casey, "so…. Team Intersect will be arriving tomorrow."

**A/N: Finally Chuck-Sarah reunion, well not exactly but you get my meaning. As always, reviews are much appreciated…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them all. This chapter is early after two weeks of absence between the last two chapters, a treat for so much good response. Oh, forgot to metion that there is no beta, all mistakes are mine. Now on to some real reading…**

Chapter – Ghosts from the not so past

December 25, 2009

Team Bartowski Base of Operations (Castle), Burbank, L.A.

17:20

"so…. Team Intersect will be arriving tomorrow."

Everybody had different things on their minds. Casey was angered that he would have to follow orders form the Pretty Boy Larkin as well as concerned for his friend. He took a look in Chuck's direction but right now the Agent Persona was full on display with no expression whatsoever. The other two did not know the extent of Chuck's heartbreak as much as Casey but they had seen the forlorn look in Chuck's eyes whenever Sarah's name was mentioned as well as after hearing the entire story from Casey with as little detail as possible, they knew that bringing Sarah and Bryce into the mix could have some dire conequences- both personal and mission related. Carina was about to say something when Casey beat her to it.

"Ma'am, I won't be able to follow Agent Larkin's orders without putting a bullet through his arrogant skull," Casey said as heads turned in surprise towards him as even Chuck spared a look towards his partner.

No one had ever seen Casey to just defy Beckman's orders so bluntly but all of them, even Beckman knew that to some extent, he was just looking out for his friend the best way he knew- without getting into lady feelings. Beckman had already thought about this as she was sure that letting Agent Walker or Agent Larkin lead the team coupled with the fact that Agent Carmichael may not be at his best emotional best would not result in the missions's success. Of course, secretly she had been vouching for Chuck-Sarah but handler-asset relationships were discouraged in the Agency so she couldn't do anything about it. But now that Chuck was an agent too, maybe she could do a thing or two to push them in the right direction. That is why the mission would need Team Bartowski too instead of it just being a Team Intersect operation. Yes Beckman too had a heart after all.

"I understand Colonel Casey that because of your earlier encounters with Agent Larkin it would be best that Agent Carmichael be the Agent-in-Charge for the mission," Beckman said keeping a straight face.

Chuck who had been sitting with his elbows on the table stumbled a bit at that, "Wha-what?"

"The recent mission debriefings have shown that you are very good at mission plannings and can lead the Team to the best of its abilities." Then turning to the other team members she asked, "Does any of you have a problem with this arrangement?" She asked in a tone that said 'if you do then that's your problem.'

A chorus of "No ma'am," was heard.

"But ma-ma'am, Ive just been an Agent for two months, my team is much more experienced than me, they should be in-charge, not me," Chuck said after composing himself for the intial surprise.

"Stuff it Bartowski, if Genearal and your Team thinks that you are ready then why don't you?" Casey was getting agitated by the sexond. He knew the kid had potential to become the best, but _why is he so damned ._

"Yeah Chuck are you calling me a liar?" Zondra asked coming right up on his face from the other side of the table.

"NO I mean, I-I… oh fine. But I just want to point out that it still is not a good idea, Casey can lead us?"

"I had my shot, almost nuked the inland empire, anyways, its better if the brainiac of our team does the thinking stuff, it boures me a lot, I am more into gunplay ans 'splosions." Casey smirked at the last part.

"And well we, were the Clandestine Attack Team, so its better that we leave the 'think tank' part to you and your favorite LISA," Carina said with a wink.

"OK, so as I do not have a choice, I'll do it, but still I will need help during missions from each and everyone of you," Chuck said looking to everyone.

"OK so we will have a mission briefing tomorrow at 21:00. Good luck Team. Beckman out."

After the call disconnected, it all came crashing down on him._ Sarah is coming back! My Sa… no wait she is not my Sarah, not ! She was never mine, it was all a cover ,right? I'm over her! I'm over her! 'Yeah keep telling yourself that, maybe you will believe it some day' _his inner Casey-like voice said as he just sunk back into his chair head on his arms. Evrybody understood his need for privacy and went away to do something.

December 26, 2009

Team Bartowski Base of Operations (Castle), Burbank, L.A.

07:00

Casey arrived first at Castle but he noticed that tere was some movement near the Gym and Training Area. _This is odd_ he thought as usually he was the first one to arrive at Castle. He unholstered his sig sauer and made his way towards the Training Area down the hall. There, Chuck was hitting the heavy bag for God knows how long as he could see Chuck's shirt covered in sweat and his knuckles bleeding from the exposed area where the tape had come off. At first Casey decided to just ignore Chuck's outburst which was obviously the result of Larkin and Walker coming back into town. But he had to do something to stop Chuck._ Battered hands won't help with all the typing he does _he thought.

"Bartowski," Casey called in a somewhat soft voice while entering the room.

Chuck, who was totally engaged in the 'deadly' fight against the punching bag, got a bit surpirsed as he syopped himself while leaning a bit against the bag and spared a glance in Casey's direction.

"What Casey?" Chuck asked sternly obviously irritated at not being left alone to think and release all the stress and tension.

_Here we go, damn Walker for coming back today with her boy toy _Casey thought as he saw the hidden look of sadness on Chuck's face , along with a tinge of irritation and stress.

"Unless you want to get rid of your fingers and hands,you should stop now, it would be better if you could still keep your fingers intact for typing and the nerd-wizardry you do," Casey said in his usual gruff tone.

"Who cares," Chuck said in a dejected tone.

_Damn, Batowski is still not over her,_ _where are Rizzo and Miller when you need them, I don't do lady feelings well._ So Casey did the only thing he could do to help. He asked Chuck to take shower and then get 'your ass back here, so I can kick your ass at hand-to-hand and feel good'.

Chuck was back some time later, and then they started training, it had become a thing for them, to train together every once in a while and test each other's skills. Of course, even though both of them were friends and maybe more like brothers (though Casey would never admit it to Chuck even under threat of torture and death), it was one thing that they both liked and enjoyed doing together. Ofcourse Chuck did sparring sessions with Carina and Zondra as well but all the lifting of weights, running and sparring at the end of it was something they both enjoyed. Not much talk was done except when Casey gave advice like 'get your head in the game moron' or 'pull back punches and I'll pull the punches out of you' though now that Chuck thought about it, they were less like an advice and more like Casey being….. well Casey. They pushed each other till the breaking point and even the sparring was an even match thes days. Chuck now had a build almost as good as Awesome and he could match Casey's superior strength with his superior speed. They even called bets on who won more every time they sparred and lately Casy was watching that Chuck was getting a bit better than him if not by much.

They spent almost three hours putting there muscles to good use as by the time they were finished both Zondra and Carina had arrived and were sitting idly doing mostly nothing. This major outburst of excess energy had kept Chuck's mind off the obvious things that were bound to happen tonight after the arrival of Team Intersect. Casey had talked two the other two spies about Chuck and this mornig and told them to 'sort out his lady feelings with him, I won't get into the girly stuff' and walked off to the armory to shoot some more paper targets. Time had passed and it was about 5:00 pm when Carina noticed that Chuck was typing away furiously at the keyboard doing what looked more like gibberrish work and less like his usual coding..She found ti odd so came close, and then she saw that he was actually typing rubbish and had a vacant look on his face.

"Chuck." No answer.

"Chuck!" still no answer.

Then she did the only thing she could to get him back to real world. She sucked his ear lobe and instantly he jumped out of his chair almost knocking the computer out.

"What the hell! What are you doing Carina? Trying to kill me? Or trying to eat me?" Chuck said finally regaining his composure.

"I could eat you anytime, but not right now, tell me what's going on?"

"What's going on? What do you mean? Nothing's going on?" Chuck tried defending himself.

"Then what are you doing typing gibberish at the computer?" Carina asked as she pointed to the monitor.

"Hey I am typing co….." Chuck stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that his code was authentic upto a certain point after which he wrote **'af2i3'sarahwrj9rularkinfu4wbetray]5uw0chuckurubwu]wmoron4 ]eue jillit4ew**' which didn't make much sense but some words caught his attention and he turned pale when he noticed that he had stopped making sense some time ago and only certain words made sense. HE just wished that Carina wouldn't see them but no such luck.

"Its about blondie isn't it?" she asked in a very soft tone as she came to stand face-to-face with Chuck.

"Wha- no not-at-all, noooo… maybe , okay fine its about Sarah. Happy? I'm totally pathetic ain't I?" Chuck said as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"No you are in love, there's a differece," she tried to reassure him.

"Yeah a love for my previous handler who handled me and never developed any feelings for me and who is right now with the man who has screwed ne up over and over and over again… Yes there is a difference, Casey is right, I am a moron and I am pathetic, first my mom, then my dad, then Bryce, then Jill and then Sarah who said life can't get worse" Chuck said looking her in the eyes with so much sadness and betrayal that Carina swore that she was going to kick Walker's ass for breaking the heart of such a great guy.

She tried to console him as Chuck was almst to the point of losing when Zondra and Casey enterred the room, Casey obviously coming from the aromry and Zondra from the gym. Upon seeing the scene, Casey excused himself with a sympathetic grunt for Chuck and went to grab a coffee for everyone as Zondra sat down near Chuck. She had heard the last part, and seeing this insecure, betrayed self-depracating ide of Chuck was not doing really good for her emotions. OF course she never let out her feelings in front of anyone but Chuck wasn't just anyone and so she had made a real friend in Chuck. OF course she was attracted to him too but he had made it clear that he wasn't ready for anything more than a friendship and she doubted he would ever be but she was still content to have someone like him as a friend in her life, and she had even made more friends in Ellie and 'Captain Awesome' and also his rather woolly friend Morgan Grimes. Chuck had been there for the last two months whenever she needed someone and now she was going to be there for Chuck.

"Listen Chuck, I know that you are still hung up on Walker, but that was not your fault, it was not your fault to love someone who isn't capable of love, us spies are made to dump our emotions in a place where we can't reach them ever, and blondie did the same, when she found that you were going to uncover her hidden emotions, she fled because that's what we do best, we run when we get near feelings and emotions, because most of us look for an uncomplicated route to get out. I know this because I was like that too, but now I am not you see because you changed me by just being my friend, you tried getting to her too, but she just couldn't take it, its not your fault, its hers, she made the mistake, okay," through her little speech, Chuck had slowly lifted his head from his position to see through her eyes to look for the truth in her words, and he must have found it because he gave her a smile, not the full blown Bartowski grin but a smile nonetheless and squeezed her hand slightly._ God he is so cute _both Carina and Zondra thought simultaneously.

"You know Chucky, its not like Walker was too happy when I met her before coming here," Carina said , trying to convince Chuck as well as herself.

"So she talked about me?" Chuck said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Not really, but she wasn't with Bryce either," Carina said.

"And how do you know that, were you with Larkin all the time Carina," Zondra said with a smirk and a hint of annoyance.

"What no I wasn't with Bryce, seriously you guys thought I was screwing that Jerk while I was on Team Intersect," Carina asked and when she saw the shocked faces of both Chuck and Zondra she got angry.

"I don't know what you think but I am not some government sanctioned whore who sleeps with just about anyone, if I like someone I make a move but if the guy's a jerk he's better of without his favorite appandage in my opinion," then she looked at Chuck and asked, "Seriously Chuck, that's what you think of me, a bed-warmer, a DEA slut," she asked her head down and eyes tearfull. In the past, she was used to people thinking of her like a seductress because this helped in keeping the feelings at arms' length, but this man sitting in front of her was an enigma who treated her with respect, never thought of her like a piece of meat. Hell he had specifically asked and gotten the General to agree that they would do seduction missions only if they wanted to, Carina had even joked that what use was a woman's body if not to control men, to which he had responded 'if you want to sell yourself like a piece of meat, be my guest, but I don't want my partners being used like honey traps for missions.' This all had happened in front of the General and considering that Team Bartowski was completing every mission successfully, the General relented. This made Chuck even more slecial for the girls. It was rare in the real world to find such good people and almost impossible in the spy world. So Carina had started to respect Chuck's opinion of her and thinking that he thought so low of her brought her emotions to the forefront.

"What on I mean I just thought that Bryce is a super spy and all you know…." Chuck stumbled as he reached for Carina's hand trying to convey his thoughts.

Just then Casey entered and made a beeline to his partners and said, " Listen kid, you are one of the best I've ever worked with and though you tend to diobey orders, run off to help us and discard the missions, act reckless at times, act like a total dork at times," Chuck's sullen expression and Carina and Zondra's glare made him stop himself and say instead, "You seem to get the job done. You are also a million times better than Pretty boy Larkin, so stop your sulking and whining and get on with it," Casey said as he sat down at the far end of the conference table, away from the lady feelings.

"Nice pep talk Casey," Zondra said and then added, "So now lets play… Laser Tag," Chuck perked up at the name and Casey groaned which turned into a whimper when Carina threatened to bring out her handcuffs. It had become a tradition for them, to play Laser Tag every week at least once, and even though Casey wouldn't express it out loud, this was one nerd game he liked.

December 26, 2009

Burbank, L.A.

19:00

Sarah and Bryce had reached LA and were now going to the Base of Operations of the Burbank Team and Bryce was joking about their future partners and what he was expecting, while Sarah was formulating plans to see Chuck, atleast catch a glimpse of him, because she didn't know what to say if she actually saw him. Just as they were entering the 'Castle', she had learned the name , she had an odd almost giddy feeling.

December 26, 2009

Team Bartowski Base of Operations (Castle), Burbank, L.A.

17:00

They started the game and for the first time, Chuck was partnered up with Zondra, and Carina was partnered with Casey, much to his annoyance. As usual they took up different sides of Castle and started stalking their opponents. The game went on till 7:00 in the evening but still Carina and Chuck were left 'alive'. They had totally forgotten about the other Team and as the door opened, Chuck suddenly turned around to look what happened and Carina shot him and said in triumph "Victory," while throwing her hands up in the air. Then Sarah and Bryce entered, took in the scene and Sarah was shocked to say the least. She didn't see Chuck because he had turned his face to see Carina and just saw the three of them, "Zondra! Carina!" and then Chuck turned and Sarah could swear that her breath got caught in her throat because one person was none other than "Chuck!"

**A/N: Finally Sarah into the story, so like it/hate it, just tell me by reviews. They are much appreciated...**


End file.
